The Adventures of Chibi Jiro
by 3BFFs
Summary: When Jiro tries a cure for his nightmares he winds up reverting back into a child. Will he be able to return to his normal self and cure his nightmares or will he be stuck a child forever?
1. The Beginning of the End

**Author's Note: **I have always wondered what Jiro would be like if he was a kid. I decided that he was a normal child so I chose to write about the next best thing. Yes it's the famous turn the main character into a child trick. I was inspired mostly by the fan fiction Unbelievable, so read that one and enjoy the fic it inspired.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now.

* * *

Jiro Mochizuki felt pain, a burning and persistant pain. What's causing this pain you ask. Well, its the source of life for humans, plants, and animals. Yes its the precious orb of light in the middle of the solar system Earth is a part of known as the Sun. Jiro felt his entire body steam and burn underneath the harsh rays, silently wishing that the day would end and night would come so he could put his cumbersome umbrella away and enjoy life. He despized having to wait outside, but atleast Mimiko and Kotaro were with him. Jiro's younger brother Kotaro was happily chatting with Mimiko while the trio waited for the shop to open. Jiro sighed as he remembered the fiasco this morning.

* * *

_Jiro was happily sleeping as the sun rose steadily. His rythmic breathing was barely heard and his slumber was peaceful until he heard a horrible sound. It was the sound of Nyan Cat playing on the phone he was forced to get by Mimiko and unfortunately for him Kotaro knew how to use it and made Jiro's ringtone so annoying Jiro felt like smashing the piece of plastic against the wall. He sat up and answered the stupid thing to get the annoying song to stop._

_"Hello? This is Jiro speaking," Jiro said sleepily as he rubbed his tired, gray eyes._

_"Jiro-nii-san! Its me Bluefire, listen I need you get over to the shop asap. Its really important," a young voice replied as Jiro held the phone the way Mimiko taught him to._

_"What the hell's so important that you felt the need to disturb my sleep?" Jiro asked angrily as he got out of bed._

_"I found something really cool and you really need to see it. It might help you with your nightmares," Bluefire replied as Jiro heard her shuffle her feet against the wood floor of her shop._

_"Fine, I'll come, but only to see what you have. Thats it and that means no making me turn into a winged mermaid or something girly like that," Jiro spat as his fists clenched._

_"Okay, but you just gave me ideas about new products to make. Afterall, I want to make my clients happy," Bluefire chirpped happily as Jiro heard her clap her hands over the phone._

* * *

Jiro was about to leave when he heard the door open. The three turned to face a young blonde girl in a long black dress and a black witch hat.

"Hi guys, how are you?" The girl asked as she stepped aside to let them in.

"Really good Sister. Do you really have something that'll help Brother?" Kotaro replied as he sat on the soft blue loveseat in the corner of the front of the shop.

"Yup, I just found it yesterday and decided that it couldn't hurt to try it out. Besides I want to help Jiro-nii-san as much as the rest of you do," the girl said as she pulled a vial from underneath the black counter.

"Bluefire-chan, are you sure this will work. I mean I could wait until we know for sure what is causing my nightmares," Jiro said as he sat next to Kotaro.

"Jiro-nii-san, I can feel what's wrong and I feel that its either this or you go to a therapist about it, but I know how you feel about therapy so please just try it," Bluefire pleaded as she pulled a spoon out of her pocket. Jiro looked into her eyes and knew she was right. He always despised the thought of therapy and the methods used in therapy. He knew that if he went that he would be deemed crazy and locked away for a very long time. He shook the thoughts away as he walked up to Bluefire.

"Only one spoonful for now until we know its effects on you. If nothing happens then we continue using it, but if something happens then we'll find another cure to try," Bluefire said as she poured some of the sweet smelling reddish-pink liquid into the spoon. Jiro drank it off the spoon as Bluefire held it for him. It burned slightly as it went down his throat, but it tasted so sweet that Jiro didn't mind it. He smiled at Bluefire and took the glass of water gently from her hands. He drank it in two gulps and handed it back to her carefully.

"I feel kinda warm and fuzzy on the inside, but its not a dizzy feeling. Its more of a feeling that makes me want to hug someone," Jiro said as he sat back down next to Kotaro and Mimiko.

"Don't worry, that's only temporary and it'll pass over time. Just call me if you feel, think, act, or look differently ok," Bluefire said with a smile as she opened the front door for the three. She had a feeling that some hardships were instore for Jiro and Mimiko, but she was confident that they could handle whatever the medicine would throw at them.

* * *

Jiro, Mimiko, and Kotaro were walking back to their warehouse turned loft in slightly high spirits. They were glad that this could cure Jiro's frequent nightmares, but Mimiko and Jiro were both worried about the side effects of the medicine.

"Brother are you okay? You seem alittle different," Kotaro asked as he looked at Jiro. Jiro looked back at Kotaro while he tightened his belt a bit. It seemed abit loose on him, which was very odd seeing as how he had worn the smame belt for eighty years now. Jiro looked down at himself and realized that his sleeves were slightly longer on him than earlier. He did the only thing he could think of right now. He ran.

* * *

**Author's Note**: As some of you may notice my fanfics generally are centered around Jiro. This is because I really like writing about Jiro because he is very unpredictable and I just adore anime guys that have emotional problems. You also may notice the return of my OC Bluefire. Well, it will be revealed later in Love Between Red and Black why she is owning a magic shop.


	2. Nightmare and Comfort

**Author's Note: **What's up? Well you might be wondering why Jiro ran away after he saw his sleeves become longer and you'll see why soon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro ran, he ran as quickly as his legs could carry him. In the distance he could hear Mimiko call his name, but Jiro couldn't let her see him like this. He skidded a bit as he made a sharp turn into an empty alley. He ran behind the side of a dumpster in the far corner and sat there to wait out what was happening to him. Pain wracked his body as he felt his bones start to compress themselves, his voice raised in pitch quickly as he felt all the effects of puberty leave his body. His clothes began to become bigger on him to the point where he felt that they would swallow him in mere moments, his hair became shorter until it reached his chin, he felt his features change from that of an adult to those of a mere child. He felt tears come from the corners of his eyes as he let out one last anguished cry in his adult voice before it was replaced by that of a little boy's. He felt the pain slowly fade as he dared to open his gray eyes and peek out from the giant mass that was once his clothes. His eyes widened as he stared at his reflection and how much his body changed. His once sharp face became much softer and more delicate, his narrow gray eyes became wider and held a much more youthful light in them, and his head was nearly swallowed whole by his now gigantic hat. He slipped his little arms from his overly long sleeves to hug himself. His now very small shoulders were covered by his now tiny hands as he hugged himself. His shoulders were bobbing as he started crying. His entire body shook as sobs wracked his entire newly shrunken body.

'This can't be happening, it can't. People just don't become little kids again like that,' Jiro thought as the tears fell quickly from his now blood-shot eyes. He closed them slowly as he wanted to curl into a little ball until he returned to his normal self.

* * *

Mimiko ran quickly down the street with Kotaro following her close to her side. She felt hurt when Jiro ran from them and wanted to find him to talk some sense into him. Kotaro was calling for his brother as the two quickly searched for him. As they ran by an empty alley Mimiko heard the sound of a little boy crying and she stopped to listen closely. She carefully and quietly walked down to the source of the noise. Her heart stopped when she saw a little boy crying behind the dumpster. He looked alot like Jiro and was even wearing his clothes. She took another step and for the first time the boy noticed her. His gray eyes widened as he backed away to have his back hit the back wall behind him. His breathing came in quick gasps as Mimiko walked closer to him. She got on her knees to be at his eye level to see if her suspicions were right.

"Jiro? Is that really you?" Mimiko asked as she felt compelled to hold the child. The boy looked into her honey brown eyes and then hugged himself even tighter.

"Y-yes," was the boy's answer as he felt the voice feel foreign to his ears. More tears welled up in Jiro's eyes. Mimiko held her arms out to him to make him see that it was okay for him to hug her. Jiro ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her neck. He rested his head on her shoulder and let the hot tears fall from his tired eyes.

"Its okay Jiro, you don't have to worry. I won't judge you because of this, but next time don't run. It hurt when I saw you run from me," Mimiko cooed softly as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. She felt him nod and his breath became more rhythmic. She glanced over and smiled when she saw Jiro had fallen asleep. Mimiko shifted Jiro into a position that made it easier to carry him and stood slowly so she wouldn't disturb Jiro's sleep.

* * *

"Mimi? Is Brother going to be okay?" Kotaro asked as he watched his newly shrunken brother sleep on the couch back at their loft. He wondered how old his brother now was for it was hard to tell even with Jiro's coat and hat off.

"I don't know, but I called Bluefire and she said that it wouldn't be permanent, but she had no clue how long it will last," Mimiko replied as she stood to go start dinner.

"Would you mind watching Jiro for a little while so I can make dinner?" Mimiko inquired as she looked over her shoulder.

"Okay! Yay I get to watch Brother!" Kotaro cheered before he covered his mouth. Both Mimiko and Kotaro looked at Jiro who slightly stirred in his sleep. He remained asleep at which the two sighed in relief. Mimiko then turned to go start dinner, leaving the two Mochizuki brothers alone.

* * *

Jiro awoke with a yawn and looked around the room. He marveled at how much bigger the room looked now at his new size and he smiled when he noticed Kotaro sleeping on the floor by the front of the couch.

"Kotaro, wake up," Jiro said calmly as he gently nudged Kotaro. Kotaro awakened quickly and was shocked to find Jiro awake.

"B-brother I'm sorry, I was supposed to watch you and I failed," Kotaro cried sadly. Jiro sighed and patted on the cushion next to him. Kotaro sat down next to him. When their eyes met both realized Jiro was shorter than Kotaro was. Jiro sighed in defeat as Kotaro patted him on the shoulder.

"Jiro, Kotaro. Its time for dinner," Mimiko called as she set the table. She smiled when she heard the two boys rush over to her. Both stood in front of her and Mimiko couldn't help but laugh at Jiro being only up to Kotaro's shoulder. Jiro's shirt hung off one of his shoulders while his legs were engulfed by his pants as he kept pulling them up to keep them from falling off the ground. He knew this would be a very trying experience and wished that it was over.

* * *

"Um, Mimiko. Could you help me? I can't roll my sleeves up," Jiro asked as he failed at pulling his very long sleeves up. Mimiko giggled a bit before rolling Jiro's sleeves up and pinned them so they would cut off at the point they did when Jiro was an adult. Jiro smiled and proceeded to try and eat his pasta. Kotaro looked at his brother and laughed a bit when he noticed how much sauce was on Jiro's face. Jiro angrily wiped it off and wanted his coordination back. His cheeks burned a bright pink color.

'Just wait until I'm back to normal Kotaro, you won't be laughing when I'm done with you,' Jiro thought as he ate as anger bubbled up inside him. He finished quickly and pushed his plate an inch away from him as he licked his sauce stained lips. Jiro climbed down from his seat and went to fume in his room.

'Why are they treating me differently, its not like my personality changed at all. I still think the same and act the same. Its only my voice and body thats changed,' Jiro thought as he looked in the mirror. He sighed as he picked up a book from his bookcase and walked over to his bed. He climbed up into his spare bed and laid back as he opened his book. Jiro found it rather easy to read his book and read until he drifted asleep.

* * *

Jiro found himself alone in a dark room. His ankle was chained to the floor and no matter how hard he pulled the chain would not come loose. Suddenly a spotlight shone on him and many people in cloaks surrounded him.

"What a pitiful child. He truely doesn't deserve to be called an adult," one figure said as Jiro heard someone pull a whip out.

"He's no child, he's not even human. He deserves to be called an it because of how much of an animal he is," another figure sneered as Jiro felt the whip crack on his bare back.

"Whats wrong baby? You gonna cry to your mommy? Oh thats right she's dead and its your fault," a third figure laughed as Jiro felt a few more whips on his body.

"No, thats a lie! I never hurt my mother! Its not my fault!" Jiro cried as he watched a cage materialize around him.

"Thats not all he did. He even let a woman die, and he murdered countless people without any remorse at all," the final figure said as Jiro felt the last whip crack across his chest. Jiro collapsed and curled into a ball as he bled. He heard footsteps in front of him and Jiro raised his head to see Mimiko and Alice standing before him on the other side of the cage.

"Well look Mimiko its that bastard Jiro. Such a pathetic protector that can't even take care of himself," Alice spat as she looked over to Mimiko.

"Heh, just look at him. A mere child in the body of an adult," Mimiko replied as she looked coldly at Jiro.

"A child, more like a baby based on how much he cries," Alice said coldly as she and Mimiko laughed at Jiro's pain. Jiro's vision blurred and before he knew it he blacked out from loss of blood.

* * *

Jiro sat up in a thin sheet of cold sweat, his breath was ragged, and hot tears burned his eyes. He felt a hand on his bare shoulder and turned to see Mimiko looking down at him, her eyes held worry. A worry Jiro knew he didn't deserve from how coldly he acted around her whenever she tried to flirt with him. Jiro covered his face with his sleeves and let the tears roll from his eyes. He refused to let any woman see him cry again, not after his mother's death. Mimiko sat beside the crying Black Blood and held him tightly. Jiro peeked a bit from behind his sleeves and blushed when he noticed his head was resting against her chest. Mimko closed her eyes as she tried comforting Jiro the best she could while remembering what Bluefire had told her.

* * *

_"Bluefire? Why is Jiro acting this way? I mean his emotions are really showing right now," Mimiko asked as she held the phone against her shoulder as she cradled Jiro closely to her._

_"His body might be reacting that way because his mind is very confused right now. Wouldn't you be confused too if you suddenly became a little girl?" Bluefire replied as she paced the floor of her shop._

_"I guess so, but I still don't understand why Jiro is so emotional. He was crying in my arms and I mean tears actually fell from his eyes crying not screaming crying," Mimiko said as she ran her fingers through Jiro's short hair._

_"He was already emotional to begin with, so his emotions will probably be magnified until he returns to his normal self. This also means he'll have a nightmare tonight because his mind is now a trainwreck," Bluefire answered as she sat on the black counter in the shop._

_"How long will this last?" Mimiko inquired as she wondered if Jiro would have to be raised again or if he'd go through puberty again. She hoped for the latter because she secretly desired for Jiro to be a lustful teenager._

_"Not too long. He'll return to his normal self as soon as he doesn't feel guilt about a few things," Bluefire said as she felt sorry for her poor brother. Mimiko and Bluefire said their goodbyes before hanging up. Mimiko looked at the sleeping child and smiled._

* * *

Jiro felt safe in Mimiko's arms, a safe and secure feeling that hadn't been felt in years. He remembered the last time he was held after a nightmare. Tears came at a quicker pace as he thought of his deceased mother. He remembered her warm gray eyes, her soft black hair that always smelt like roses, how soft her chest was when Jiro laid his head on it, how she would bake chocolate desserts with him everyday, and how she would laugh so sweetly when Jiro got a bit of chocolate frosting on his nose. He smiled when he remembered how much she loved him and wished for nothing more than to be in his mother's arms one last time. It was a selfish wish and Jiro knew it, but he figured that after all that he's been through he deserves to be selfish once in a while. Jiro looked up at Mimiko with the cutest face he could muster up.

"Mimiko? Could you pwease read me a story?" Jiro asked as aborably as possible. It was a trick he learned from his father whenever he wanted a bedtime story. Mimiko smiled before she started her tale of romance and adventure. Jiro listened intently, a smile always on his face.

'It might feel wrong that I'm doing this, but it just makes me feel like somebody actually cares about me. I haven't had a story told to me in so many years I forgot how nice it feels,' Jiro thought as he watched Mimiko fall asleep about three quarters of the way through her story. Jiro smiled as he laid his head against her chest and pulled the covers over them. The rest of the night Jiro slept without a single nightmare. Only sweet dreams that he forgot about and ones that made him remember what dreams were like. A small smile was on his face, one that would always be there whenever he would dream.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry its so long, but I couldn't stop writing it. The fluffy part at the end would probably make Cloud come out of his emo corner. You'll learn more about Jiro's dead mommy soon, but for now enjoy what you already have. Also as a note when Jiro is in his nightmares he's an adult so no there won't be physical child abuse.


	3. Love, a Fight, and a Reunion

**Author's Note: **Hey readers whats up? I must warn you now that this chapter will contain fluff and violence between two kids. I also want to remind you guys to review and suggest stuff for each chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro sat on the couch and swung his legs as he waited for Mimiko to get out of the dressing room. He sighed as he thought, 'Why do I have to go shopping? I hate shopping and I really don't need to get new clothes, I mean I could just borrow clothes from Kotaro.' Jiro really hated the looks he was getting from the female employees of the store and wanted to die right then and there. He turned to find Kotaro staring at a little green haired girl in a plain white sundress and Jiro had a devilish smirk on his face when he noticed the blush on Kotaro's face. 'Heh, time for revenge brother dearest.'

"Say Kotaro, why are you staring at that girl over there?" Jiro asked although he clearly knew the answer. Kotaro turned to Jiro and got close to whisper in Jiro's ear.

"Brother, could you talk to her for me? I want to see if she'll come over and talk to me," Kotaro whispered as the blush grew darker on his face. Jiro nodded and got off the large chair. He smiled and walked over to the distracted young girl.

"Pardon me miss, but I couldn't help but notice how lovely you look today," Jiro purred as the girl turned to look at him. She was about three inches taller than Jiro was now, but she clearly was blushing from what the younger boy had said.

"Why thank you. Might I ask your name cutie," the girl asked as her light brown eyes met Jiro's cool gray eyes. Jiro took the girls hand and kissed the back of it.

"My name's Jiro Mochizuki and I must ask what your name is. I believe it must be as beautiful as you are mon cher," Jiro implored as he listened to the girl's heart beat speed up.

"My name's Mitsuki Aisuna," the girl replied as she stared into Jiro's eyes with a lovesick look in her eyes.

"I was right you do have a lovely name mon lapin," Jiro cooed before he kissed the back of her hand yet again. Mitsuki blushed before she kissed Jiro on the cheek and happily skipped away giggling giddily. Jiro smirked like a cat for he now had his revenge on Kotaro. When Jiro returned to his seat he found Kotaro glaring angrily at him, his eyes were a very violent blue color and his cheeks were red with anger.

"What did you say to her Brother?" Kotaro asked in a deep and angry voice. Jiro looked into Kotaro's eyes and merely smiled.

"I complemented her and she was very happy. I think I made her day and you missed out too. She was a very nice girl and she had a very pretty name that sounded so sweet when she said it," Jiro replied smugly as he watched Mitsuki out of the corner of his eye. Kotaro saw red and clenched his hands into fists. He grit his teeth and decided to exact his revenge when Mimiko wasn't home. Jiro smiled in victory and sat back in his chair with his arms crossed behind his head. He heard Mitsuki talking with some other girls and clearly heard her sweet giggle. 'Victory is mine Kotaro and you know that my years of experience in talking to women beat your cuteness any day.'

* * *

"Alright guys, I'll be back at noon so be good and don't break anything okay," Mimiko called before she headed out the door to get some paperwork from her job. This left Jiro and Kotaro alone for a few hours meaning Kotaro had all the time he needed. He smirked as he looked at his brother and started his plan for revenge. Jiro was busy reading a book of fairy tales and smiled as he touched the cheek Mitsuki had kissed.

"Hey Brother could you come here? I have a surprize for you," Kotaro called as he waited behind the corner separating the living room from the kitchen. Jiro got off the couch and strolled over to where he thought Kotaro would be waiting.

"So Kotaro what's this surprize you were talking about?" Jiro asked. Just then he felt a hand slap the left side of his face. Jiro rubbed it angrily as he turned to face Kotaro who was clearly smirking at his brother's pain. Jiro stood confidently as he got into a fighting stance. He waited patiently before he caught Kotaro's hand before it could hit his face again. "Why the hell are you doing this! Just what are you thinking!" Jiro shouted as he twisted Kotaro's arm behind Kotaro's back.

"I'm getting back at you for being a bad wingman," Kotaro replied before he grabbed a fistful of Jiro's shirt and shoved the smaller boy to the ground. Jiro gripped Kotaro's ankle and yanked it out from under him causing Kotaro to fall flat on his back. Kotaro turned and pinned Jiro down to the floor before he slapped Jiro's other cheek. He then recieved a knee to the gut and clutched his injured stomach, giving Jiro an opprotunity to crawl a few inches away before he was dragged back roughly. Jiro tried to punch Kotaro but his attempt was foiled when Kotaro gripped his wrist and squeezed it. Jiro felt pain shoot up his arm and used his other hand to punch Kotaro in the mouth. He then freed his hand and cradled it close to him. He sighed when he realized it wasn't sprained or broken. Kotaro pulled Jiro's hair and Jiro did the same to Kotaro, but his handful of hair was smaller than Kotaro's was of his shiny black hair. Kotaro the punched Jiro in the mouth and knocked one of Jiro's little fangs out of his mouth. Jiro let go of Kotaro and covered his mouth. He pulled it back and gasped when he saw the small pool of blood in his hand. He noticed the fang on the floor, snatched it up, and ran to hide in a cupboard drawer. His breath was ragged as he hid in the small and dark quarters. His mouth filled with blood and he had to swallow the crimson liquid. Jiro never knew how sweet his blood tasted and decided that it was probably due to his transformation. Jiro sighed and decided to wait inside the cuboard drawer until either Mimiko came home or he became a teenager then his fang would be back and he would be bigger and stronger than Kotaro.

* * *

Kotaro sat on the couch and held a cool icepack on his injured stomach. He glanced over at the cuboard that Jiro hid in and looked through the open crack in the door. He slightly smiled when he noticed Jiro sleeping in a little ball like a kitten would. He walked over and gently lifted the slumbering child out of his hiding place. Kotaro then put Jiro down on the couch and wrapped the boy in soft covers. He gently plucked the fang from Jiro's hand and laid it down on the table. Kotaro ran got a glass of water, stirred a bit of salt in, and put the fang inside it. Kotaro couldn't help but marvel at how small it was. It was even smaller than his own fangs were. Kotaro walked off and decided to go play in his room so he could avoid hurting his brother again.

* * *

Jiro sat alone in a field of flowers of many colors and sighed at he laid back in the field. He heard a set of footsteps walking towards him and heard someone sit down next to him. He sat up and tears filled his eyes when he looked at the woman who would love him no matter what. His dear mother. Her long black hair reached her waist, her gray eyes were warm and sweet, her delicate pink lips looked very soft and her scent of chocolate and roses was very strng yet comforting.

"My little Jiro you've grown up so much, I hardly recognized you," Jiro's mother said sweetly as she pulled Jiro into a warm embrace. Jiro let the tears that had been welling up for years finally roll down his cheeks and he nuzzled his face into his mother's soft hair.

"I'm sorry Mom. I'm sorry that you died, it was all my fault. If you didn't have me then you wouldn't have died, Dad wouldn't have died, Hajime wouldn't have died and you would have the daughter you always wanted," Jiro sobbed as he held onto his mother's waist tightly. She pulled Jiro's head down to rest on her chest as she rubbed circles gently into Jiro's back.

"Shh, its okay. You didn't do a thing wrong my sweet little Jiro and you never have. I don't blame you for a single thing and you have to know that my time with you was the happiest time of my life," his mother cooed as she smoothed Jiro's hair. Jiro looked up into her eyes and smied back at her. He nuzzled his face against her chest and sighed contently as he listened to his mother's heartbeat before he drifted off to sleep. Jiro's mother giggled a bit as she kissed Jiro's forehead.

'My little Jiro, you don't have to feel so guilty. You'll learn the truth soon enough, but for now sleep your worries away,' Jiro's mother thought as she looked down fondly at her slumbering child and laid back to sleep herself.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I know you might be surprized by how Kotaro reacted, but lets face it he's Jiro's kid brother. He's gonna react strongly and besides he liked the girl too. Rate and Review to tell me how I did or let me know my story isn't just taking up space.-Bff#3


	4. Thunder and a Guest

**Author's Note: **How's it going my fabulous readers? I wish to warn you guys and girls that there will be loads of fluffiness in this chapter so be prepared. Oh and don't worry there will be more fighting and action later on in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro slept soundlessly when Mimiko came home. She noticed the fang on the table and decided to ask Kotaro what happened. When she left the room there came a loud clap of thunder that filled the air. Jiro shot up and hid underneath the nearby table. He shook violently and kept his ears covered to drown out the noisy storm around him. Jiro gasped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned and noticed that the Crimson-eyed Butcher staring down at him.

"Well what do we have here?" Zelman asked silkily as he dragged Jiro out from underneath the table. Another clap of thunder resounded and this time it was much louder than the first one thus causing Jiro to jump into Zelman's arms and bury his face into Zelman's jacket. Zelman was a little shocked at first, but he decided not to make a big deal out of it, it would cause unnecessary chaos that would give him a bad headache. Zelman sat on the vacant couch and ran his elegant digits through Jiro's black hair. 'I had no idea Silver Blade's hair was so soft. It feels like the fur on a newborn rabbit,' Zelman mused as he continued petting Jiro's soft hair. Jiro wasn't paying attention and snuggled in closer to Zelman to get as much warmth as he could. The flame-wielding Old Blood didn't mind the affection, he knew Jiro couldn't help but want the warmth radiating off of his body and frankly Zelman didn't mind being used as a pillow as long as Jiro didn't drool on him. He felt Jiro's breathing slow into a more rhythmic pattern and felt the boy nod off using the crook of Zelman's neck as a pillow. The Old Blood smiled at the slumbering child and shifted himself into a laying position and moved Jiro to lay on Zelman's warm stomach. He sighed and closed his crimson eyes for he knew he would need the rest if what he predicted came true. He wished it wouldn't but it couldn't be helped. Zelman knew he would be the Silver Blade's baby-sitter for tomorrow so he had to stay the night, but he figured that with Jiro's new size he couldn't really get into to much trouble. Zelman chuckled a bit before thinking about what sort of things he could get out of Jiro now that he was more in tune with his emotions. 'Maybe he'll admit he has feelings for the Compromiser or it would be even better for him to admit he likes men more than women. Either way I'll get some nice blackmail I could use on Silver Blade when I'm bored,' Zelman thought before he drifted off to sleep himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know its short, but I had to post something cute to make up for the fight scene. I also can see Zelman as being an older brother figure to Jiro at times and that's why I made him act like a cute softy.-Bff#3


	5. A Visit and an Emergency Trip

**Author's Note: **Do you guys and girls enjoy this little fic? Please do review it so I can get some ideas I would never think of. It was a stretch trying to write Zelman acting like an older brother to Jiro, although I'm sure many of you could think of it you tried hard enough. There will be more brotherly-Zelman in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro remained asleep until there was a very, very loud clap of thunder that roared like a hungry lion. His face paled with fear, his entire body shook, and Jiro ran to hide in the safety of his room. 'Why am I acting this way? I was never afraid of thunder so why now all times am I so frightened?' Jiro thought as he pulled the heavy lid off of his coffin and closed himself inside of it. Jiro's eyes widened as he realized that he was afraid of the dark as a child, but he was still an adult in his mind so it couldn't frighten him right? He soon realized that he was wrong when he thought he saw another figure in the coffin with him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Why if it isn't my baby brother Jiro or should I say my murderer," the male figure said darkly as it came closer to Jiro. It resembled the pictures Jiro had seen of his older brother Hajime, but he never met Hajime because he died a month before Jiro was born.

"I-I'm not a murderer, I'm not. You d-d-died in an accident after a fight with Mommy," Jiro responded timidly as he backed to a corner of his coffin.

"Yeah, a fight caused by you. You little bastard, Mother loved you before you were born and devoted all of her attention to you while I was stuck being alone."

"B-but you were eighteen when you died, you lived in an apartment away from Mommy and Daddy. I was the new baby I was bound to get attention." Jiro felt a hand squeeze around his neck and as he gasped for air he heard his brother laugh at him. Jiro nearly blacked out when he heard the coffin lid open and felt himself get pulled out of the very firm breath returned in gasps and he coughed a bit while a little bit of blood ran down the corners of his mouth. His gray eyes slowly focused in on the pair of blood red eyes staring back at him.

"Silver Blade, you should know not to run away especially when you make a big deal out of it when Kotaro runs off. Now look at you, you're a wreck and you're bleeding. Just what were you thinking?" Zelman demanded as he ran to the bathroom to clean Jiro up a bit. Jiro looked up at him with sad eyes, tears beading in the corners of his now bloodshot eyes, and a few sniffles coming from him. He tried to scrub away the tears, but his willpower was outpowered and it left him a crying mess.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry, b-but I-I j-just don't kn-know wh-wh-why I did it. I-I don't understand wh-why I'm acting this w-w-way," Jiro sobbed as he covered his eyes and turned away from the older Black Blood so he could avoid any sort of punishment he might recive for crying. Past experience had told him that crying got you hit for that's what happened when he was being raised by the navy. He remembered being hit for every sniffle and tear that came from him. Atleast that's what happened until his new guardian Shiro took custody of him. Jiro would never allow himself to be put in that position of weakness again especially by a vampire as cocky as Zelman Clock. His hands were removed from his eyes and he felt his mouth get forced open.

"Just as I thought, you're acting this way because one of your fangs are missing. Who knocked it out?" Zelman asked gently as he dried Silver Blade's tears away. Jiro averted his gaze and wanted Zelman to leave him alone, but his want fell upon deaf ears for his gaze somehow found his way back to Zelman's.

"W-well, Kotaro knocked it out, but I totally deserved it. I acted selfishly and deserve every blow I recieved from him in our fight. Just please don't tell Mimiko about this and please don't tell Kotaro you know. I don't want him to get into trouble," Jiro replied quickly as he fet lie a traitor and pretty much making Kotaro look like the bad guy.

"What did you do to him to get him so angry? It seems like it'd take alot to anger Kotaro," Zelman inquired as he put bandages on Jiro's cuts. Jiro swallowed and shuffled his feet nervously.

"I stole the heart of a girl he likes. He wanted me to be a 'wingman' or something like that and get her to talk to him, but I was still mad about him laughing at me at dinner the night before so I flirted with this girl and she kissed me on the cheek and when we got home and Mimiko left we got into a fight and I really deserved to get hit for what I did. I hurt my own brother in a way he could never forgive and he'll never trust me again," Jiro explained as his legs shook and his cheeks flared a dark red. Jiro fell to his knees and hugged himself as he cried. He then felt dizzy and fell unconcious. The last thing he heard was Zelman calling his name.

* * *

Zelman paced outside the door keeping him from Jiro's side. He looked impatiently at the clock and ignored the worried glances nurses and doctors passing by gave him. 'How could this have happened? Silver Blade was perfectly fine one second and the next I find out he has a fever of 104*F. How is it possible for his temperature to rise that quickly?' Zelman mused as he finally sat in a chair outside the door. He was genuinely worried for the little Black Blood and wanted him to be perfectly fine. Zelman was tired of the smell of sterilization fluid and other horrid scents found in a hospital. He heard the door open and got up.

"How is he? Will my cousin be alright?" Zelman asked as he used the cousin excuse to be able to stay and watch over Jiro.

"Well, his fever has declined to about 101 and I'm sure he'll be fine within the next hour or so give or take a few minutes," the doctor replied as he stepped aside to let Zelman in. His crimson eyes widened at the sight of Jiro lying in bed with an IV drip in his arm and quickly walked over to Jiro's side. Jiro turned his head to face him and smiled when he noticed Zelman's presence.

"How do you feel Jiro?" Zelman asked as he sat in the chair next to Jiro's bed. Jiro's cheeks were still a dark pink color and beads of sweat could be seen rolling down his temples. His breathing sounded ragged and tired while his eyes looked a little hazed over.

"I've felt better, but I really can't complain. I've got alot of icecream to eat to bring my fever down and I think this thing in my arm's helping a bit as well," Jiro replied before he took another spoonful of chocolate icecream. He didn't care if any icecream was on his face or not, Jiro just really wanted chocolate icecream. He had loved it since his youth and that's something that never changed.

"He's able to go home as soon as his bowl of icecream gets finished," a nurse said sweetly as she took the already empty bowls from Jiro's side table and happily took the recently finished bowl from him. She discharged Jiro's IV and helped him get chaged from his hospital gown to the sailor suit he was wearing earlier. He smiled and thanked her before he walked over to Zelman's side.

"That was more excitement than I anticipated, but I really did enjoy myself. You make a good baby-sitter Zelman," Jiro said as they left the hospital.

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't tell anyone, I've got a reputation to uphold you know," Zelman replied before scooping up Jiro and carrying him home. Along the way Jiro fell into a dreamless and nightmareless slumber and looked very content sleeping against Zelman's chest, inhaling the auroma of cinnamon and ashes and snuggling closer on occasion to feel the warmth of Zelman's body. The Crimson-eyed Butcher smiled at the slumbering child and chuckled at the thought of Jiro being so adorable as a child.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope you enjoyed more of brotherly-Zelman and I also hope you enjoyed the conflict between Jiro and Hajime. Don't worry, he'll be back soon enough to try and hurt Jiro again. I also hope you guys and girls look forward to the next chapter.-Bff#3


	6. The Dreaded Hiccups

**Author's Note: **This chapter will contain Rinsuke so for all you Rinsuke fans out there this one's for you. I also want to thank you all for reading all I have so far.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro sat in the lobby of the Order Coffin Company's building that was used as headquarters for the Mediation Department and sipped from the juice box he had been given by one of the new compromisers. He had been noticing more and more people becoming compromisers and he figured it was due to the increasing knowledge about the existance of vampires in the city. Jiro soon realized he was just sucking air now and tossed the empty juice box in the garbage. He looked up at the vending machines and sighed for he was now too short to reach any of the buttons. He sat down near it and saw a plethora of yen underneath it. He laid on his stomach and started pulling in as much as his his arms could reach. Jiro smiled and looked around the room to see a stool that remained unused in the corner. He ran and dragged it over to the machine he wanted to use, deposited his yen and picked out some milk from the machine. 'Might as well, who knows. Maybe it'll make me a bit taller,' Jiro thought as he eagerly awaited for his milk to drop from the machine. He heard the thunk sound of the carton hitting the bottom and Jiro snatched it up before moving the stool back to the corner. Jiro then sat and drank his milk quickly, which he regretted for now he had the hiccups. Jiro became more annoyed with each hiccup he made before he decided to go through some old remedies he knew off the top of his head. Jiro knew he would need a bit of help, but he couldn't decide who. 'Cain's an idiot and I hate him so he's out, Kotaro's still a bit annoyed with me, Mimiko's working so I can't bring myself to disturb her, Zelman I still don't completely trust, Sei's busy as well, so I'm pretty much stuck until I can find some idiot who isn't really needed at the moment, but who,' Jiro pondered as he paced the room. He stopped when he heard the door open and smelt the familiar scent of vanilla and coffee. He turned to see Rinsuke and smirked. 'It seems as though I just found the idiot I needed,' Jiro thought as he tried not to look adorable.

"Excuse me little boy, but have you seen my friend. He looks like you do except he's much taller," Rinsuke asked as he looked down at Jiro, something that irked him more than being a child was being treated like one.

"You seriously can't recognize your own friend and here I thought you'd be all over me saying how cute I look or how I could make Kotaro look like Cain in comparison," Jiro replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rinsuke looked at him for a minute before what Jiro said registered in his mind.

"Oh Jiro Darling how could I not recognize you? I must say you look so much younger, you've got to tell me how you managed to do it!" Rinsuke exclaimed a bit too loudly for Jiro's liking but decided to let it pass for now. Although he would much rather have someone else helping him Rinsuke would have to do for now.

It doesn't matter how I got this way! I've got these stupid hiccups and they won't go away!" Jiro shouted angrily as he became more aggrivated when he hiccuped some more. Rinsuke couldn't help but laugh, but stopped when he noticed the death glare he was recieving from the annoyed Black Blood.

"Well, lets get started,okay?" Rinsuke said cheerfully as he took Jiro by the hand and led him to his office. Jiro began to dread his decision, but he supposed it could be much worse.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I want you guys to give me ideas for possible cures for Jiro's hiccups. They can be as wild and crazy as you want, but please remember he's a little kid so keep it age appropriate okay.-Bff#3


	7. Cures and a Dream

**Author's Note: **This chapter will contain Rinsuke so for all you Rinsuke fans out there this one's for you. I also want to thank you all for reading all I have so far. Warning this will contain really wierd cures for the hiccups.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro looked at Rinsuke as the purple haired man searched frantically through an old medical book to see if he could find possible cures for Jiro's hiccups. Rinsuke sighed as he shut the book and then placed it on his desk. He turned to face Jiro and wore a serious look on his face.

"According to that book if we don't cure your hiccups soon you'll wind up dying from the lack of air," Rinsuke said seriously as he dared to look into Jiro's gray eyes. Rinsuke didn't know if Jiro could still use the Eye Raid, but he decided to take that risk in order to get the message through to his friend.

"We might as well *hic* get started," Jiro sighed as he slipped out of the chair. Rinsuke nodded silently as the two walked out of his office and towards the vending machines.

"The first thing I saw in that book was that if you drink water from the far side of a cup that should get rid of them," Rinsuke said as he got water from the vending machine and handed it to Jiro. Jiro took it carefully and tried to drink it as Rinsuke said to, but most of it wound up either running down his chin or splashing onto his shirt. Jiro hiccuped yet again and sighed in defeat as he dried himself off with his handkerchief.

"What's next?" Jiro asked as he wanted to curl up and die.

* * *

Jiro sat in the kitchen of the loft as he awaited the horrors that he would soon face. Rinsuke came back from the pantry with vinegar, peanut butter, and sugar. In front of each was a spoon.

"This is our last resort Jiro, if this doesn't work I don't know what will," Rinsuke sighed exhasperatedly. He noticed Jiro still slightly panted from having to eat hot peppers only half an hour ago. They literally tried everything from breathing into a paper bag to spitting on a rock and turning it over.

"This better work or else I'll make you pay for scaring me earlier," Jiro said angrily as he crossed his arms over his chest. Rinsuke felt guilty for scaring Jiro and making him wet his pants. He had no clue that Jiro needed to use the bathroom at the time and hoped he would just forget about it when he returned to normal.

"I'm sure one of these will work so there's no need to get violent now Jiro Darling," Rinsuke said nervously. THey tried vinegar first and it wound up making Jiro get violently ill. After a change of clothes they tried peanut butter only to have the spoon get stuck to the roof of Jiro's mouth. By the time they reached the suger Jiro looked ready to throw in the towel. He took the spoon hesitantly and slowly sucked the sugar off of it. Jiro savored the taste of it especially since it rid his mouth of the taste of bile and vinegar a flavor combonation that Jiro wished he never tasted. Jiro removed the spoon and waited hesitantly. After five minutes passed Jiro and Rinsuke cheered for Jiro's hiccups had finally been cured.

* * *

Jiro laid down in his bed and crawled underneath the warm and fuzzy covers. 'What a day, I'm just glad its over, but at the same time I didn't want it to end. I guess I enjoy Rinsuke's company as much of a spaz he is I still look forward to seeing him everyday,' Jiro thought as he laid his head back onto his soft pillow and allowed sleep to overcome him within a minute or two. Rinsuke opened the door quietly and crept over to Jiro's sleeping form. He smiled and gave Jiro a peck on his cheek causing Jiro to smile subconciously. Jiro stirred a bit in his sleep.

"Mmm, Rinsuke... I-I love you. I never... wanted people to know..., but its true. I...love...you," Jiro murmered in his sleep as he curled closer to his astonished friend. Rinsuke's cheeks were tinted pink and he ruffled Jiro's hair before he left his room.

* * *

Jiro stood outside the door of the main room of a church that he might have seen once before. He looked down at the wedding gown he wore and adjusted his veil to cover his face. He heard someone walk up to him and felt his arm lock with the mystery person. He turned to see an adult version of Kotaro next to him.

"Are you ready Brother?" Kotaro asked as he put his hand on the door knob.

"I've been ready since the day I met him," Jiro replied as he and Kotaro pushed open the door. Waiting under the alter was Rinsuke in a black tuxedo and a black rose in his hand. Jiro and Kotaro walked down the aisle and parted ways when they reached the alter. Jiro and Rinsuke faced one another, said 'I do' at the right time and kissed passionately as they were now married to one another.

"Say Jiro, do you think we should start a family?" Rinsuke asked as he carried Jiro out of the church. Jiro giggled as he looked up to his husband and smiled.

"Why not? We're married so we should start trying to have kids as soon as possible. Just so you know I want to be the one who gets surgery to be the one to carry them," Jiro replied before the two kissed again.

* * *

**Author's note**: Just so you guys and girls know the last part is one of Jiro's dreams. Also when he is thinking the voice he hears is his normal adult voice. Oh and I hope you enjoyed that little bit of RinsukexJiro.-Bff#3


	8. Beginning of Training

**Author's Note: **What up? Hope you guys can forgive me for not updating yesterday, but things came up. To make up for it I'll make this an extra special chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro looked up at the sky as he laid on the soft green grass at the park. Jiro rolled onto his stomach and felt much cooler underneath the shade of an old oak tree. Jiro could hear the laughter of Kotaro and various children in the backround. Jiro looked up at the clouds and tried to see shapes in them.

"What do you see?" a voice asked as Jiro heard the crunch of the grass next to him as someone walked towards him and sat down.

"I just see clouds, I'm not sure how people can see shapes in them," Jiro replied as he turned to face Bluefire. She wore a pair of dark denim shorts, a light blue tank top, and a pair of teal sneakers. She laid down and scooted next to Jiro.

"It might take you a bit of practice since your imagination isn't as strong as most people's, but hope isn't lost. I'll teach you to use your imagination and maybe you'll feel happier," Bluefire said as she pulled Jiro closer to her. Jiro rested his head against her chest and looked up at the sky.

"I just see clouds. I'm a lost cause Bluefire-chan, don't worry I'll be fine," Jiro said sadly as he draped his oversized jacket over himself. Bluefire looked into his eyes and turned his head to look up at the sky again.

"Just follow my finger and you'll see some shapes in the clouds. Like now I see a cute little bunny playing the drums," Bluefire replied as she outlined the shape with her finger so Jiro could see it himself. He squinted a bit before nodding to show he saw it himself.

"Look at that cloud over there what do you see and don't you dare say a cloud or else I'll make you take a bath with me," Bluefire threatened as she pointed to the cloud she wanted Jiro to examine. Jiro tilted his head and looked at it from different angles. He squinted a bit and faintly noticed a pair of butterfly wings and as he moved further down he noticed that it was a girl and she had the tail of a mermaid.

"Well, I kinda see a winged mermaid," Jiro said as his cheeks became a very light pink. Bluefire giggled and sat up. She helped Jiro sit up and stood.

"Come on, we're going to my shop so I can train you in the art of imagination," Bluefire demanded as she took Jiro's hand and dragged him in the direction of her shop.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Lol its short, but I want you guys and girls to tell me what sort of training Jiro should go through. Please review to tell me.-Bff#3


	9. The First Part of Training

**Author's Note: **Sorry for not updating for a few days, but stuff came up. Hope you enjoy the start of Jiro's imagintion training.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro gulped when he looked at the door infront of him. It was about six times Jiro's current size and was black with many thorns on it.

"How does this door help me learn to use my imagination?" Jiro asked as his legs shook and his palms started to sweat. Bluefire smiled and turned Jiro to face her.

"Well its either this or dress up. Your choice," Bluefire stated with a smirk on her face that looked like it would belong on Zelman's face.

"I-I guess I could put up with dress up for little while, but if you tell anyone I'll drain the blood from your body while you're sleeping," Jiro growled as his eyes shone a dark blue color that would normally make a grown man wet his pants.

Bluefire nodded before opening up the closet next to the pair of siblings. Jiro knew that he probaby should have picked the door over dress up.

* * *

Jiro was pissed, absolutely one hundred percent pissed. He angrily crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Bluefire. She blushed as she modeled the sparkley blue dress she wore and did a little spin. Her sweet giggles filled the air as she looked at the outfit Jiro wore. Jiro was in a light pink princess gown with light pink high-heels, sparkley white gloves, and glittery silver jewelry with pink gemstones. His cheeks were a bright pink color and his fists shook with anger.

"Its not funny and I don't know why I even agreed to do this," Jiro huffed before he made a typical child's pout. He opened one eye and noticed how silent Bluefire became. He turned and noticed the shiny tears dripping from her chin and how tears made stains on her dress' sleeves. Jiro ran up to her and held one of her hands while his other hand rested on the small of her back.

"May I have this dance my lady?" Jiro asked as suavely as he coud manage.

"But of course, my what a proper lady you are," Bluefire replied as her tears stopped flowing and her voice became slightly less shaky. Jiro smiled at her and she smiled back as the two began to waltz with each other, switching the male and female parts frequently. At the end of their dance both bowed and started laughing until they fell. On the floor both were still laughing until Jiro fell asleep.

'My dear brother, I hope your dreams are sweeter than your pure heart,' Bluefire thought as she kissed Jiro's soft forehead and cuddled him closely.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hope you enjoyed that first segment and I also hope you will eagerly await the next chapter. Please review to have some of your ideas heard.-Bff#3


	10. Lions, Nightmares, and Chocolate Oh My

**Author's Note: **Lol what up? Just updating to keep you eager readers hooked. Hope I get some reviews soon.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro his head up high as he stood valiantly on top of one of the many sidetables in the room. He wore now a black unitard and his black socks as he awaited his instructions. Bluefire entered the room wearing a light blue unitard and a sparkly light blue skirt while on her feet were white socks.

"Alright below you on the floor are hungry lions that want to eat you. If you touch the floor you'll be eaten and if you just jump straight to the couch you'll be eaten by man-eating robins," Bluefire said confidently as she too got up on a table. Jiro gave a curt nod before he lept to the table nearest to him. Bluefire jumped to a table about three away from her and landed without a sound. Jiro tried to leap to the table next to her, but lost his balance and would have fallen on his butt if not for Bluefire grabbing his hands to hold him up. Jiro gave her a smile before Bluefire jumped to a table a few inches away from her. Jiro smirked and took a step back before leaping three feet in the air, doing a flip, and landing about five tables infront of Bluefire. She applauded his skillful jump before she jumped to his table and landed next to him.

"How am I doing?" Jiro asked as he held Bluefire's hand in a rare moment of slight anxiety.

"Very good, and I must say you are learning much more quickly than I had anticipated," Bluefire replied as she tightened her grip on Jiro's hand. Jiro's cheeks were dusted pink and he and Bluefire took a step back and lept to the couch in a single bound.

"That was fun. Maybe I should do stuff like this more often," Jiro said as he slumped onto the couch's end cushion. Bluefire smiled and laid down next to him.

"You know, if you want we could do this everyday," Bluefire said warmly as she snuggled closer to Jiro and rested her head on top of Jiro's head.

"Even when I'm an adult you'd do this?" Jiro questioned as he rested his head against her right shoulder.

"I would because I really enjoy spending time with you Jiro-nii-san," Bluefire answered as she inhaled the scent of honey and milk from Jiro's shiny black hair. Jiro smiled as he kissed her neck lightly.

"Are you thirsty Jiro-nii-san? I'll feed you if you like," Bluefire inquired as she didn't react when Jiro licked her slender neck to further soften her already soft neck.

"Yeah, I haven't drank any blood in months and I really feel parched now," Jiro replied as he tried to get his little fang to extend. He wondered if he could feed with only one fag, but pushed the thought aside as he watched Bluefire's blood course through her veins. Bluefire noticed Jiro struggling to get his fang to extend so she bit her own wrist and held it close to Jiro. The sweet scent of her blood hit Jiro's nose and his animalistic side take over. He grabbed her wrist and hungrily lapped up her warm and sweet blood.

'Oh her blood tastes like candy. So sweet it would make my teeth hurt, but I can't stop myself from wanting more of it,' Jiro thought as he relished the sugary taste on his palate. Jiro moaned as his stomach filled with her warm blood. Jiro reluctantly pulled away when he felt his stomach get full of the sweet crimson gold. Bluefire's face looked much paler than before but a sweet smile was always on her face.

"Do you feel better now Jiro-nii-san?" Bluefire asked as she watched her wound heal before her eyes. Jiro nodded as he licked the excess blood from his lips. He yawned then rested his head against her chest.

"I feel really sleepy," Jiro said with a tired yawn as he felt Bluefire wrap them in a warm fleece blanket.

"Sleep my dear brother, soon you will feel much better and ready for lunch," Bluefire cooed before she allowed her eyes to slide shut. Jiro gave one last yawn before he too slipped into unconciousness.

* * *

Jiro sat in the light of the warm sun before a reflective pool of what looked to be chocolate. Jiro cupped his bare hand and drew some of the liquid from the pool. He drank it and licked the chocolatey taste from his lips. He laid back onto the pink grass that smelled of sweet cotton candy. He plucked a blade of grass and placed it on his tongue. It melted in mere seconds and he was left with the delicious taste of the spun sugar. Jiro watched the puffy yellow clouds gather and heard a clap of thunder. Jiro ran to find a cave to hide in and watched the lemon drop rain fall. Jiro sat in the cave and noticed large crystal formations of rock candy. Jiro walked toward them and looked at his reflection. He was glad to see himself as an adult and hugged himself to remember how he felt. He ran his fingers through his long black hair and smiled at the silky feeling it had. Jiro also couldn't help but smile at and the appearance of two fangs in his mouth.

'Finally I am my normal self, I can't wait to tell the others'Jiro thought before he slipped and fell into the reflecting pool that lied before him. Jiro felt himself get pulled to the bottom of the melted sugar pool and his breath was quickly running out. Jiro swam up and gasped a few breaths until he felt hands wrap around his neck. He looked to see Hajime strangling him and a wicked smile was on his older brother's face.

"Ready to join me in Hell baby bro? Don't worry, I'm sure no one will miss you," Hajime cackled as he tightened his grip around Jiro's neck. Jiro tried to pull Hajime's hands away but was met with a swift kick to his nether regions. Jiro moved his hands to guard his sensitive areas and saw his vision start to blur. He then heard one last sickening crack before he noticed blood pooling around him and he felt himself drown in his blood. He heard Hajime's evil laugh before he fell cold against the bottom of the pool and didn't move. Jiro's eyes glossed over and he drew one last breath before his heart stopped beating.

* * *

Jiro awoke with a start and felt warm arms around him. Jiro looked up to see Bluefire holding him and could hear her whispering words of comfort in several languages. Jiro felt warm tears well up in his eyes and buried his face against her chest.

"Bl-Bluefire-ch-chan, i-it was awful. I-I dreamed I died a-and I-I couldn't f-fight t-to ssssave myself," Jiro sobbed heavily as he felt Bluefire's hands run from his temple to the bottom of his cheek several times.

"Its okay, you don't need to worry. Come with me, I'll make you some nice warm hot chocolate," Bluefire cooed as she held Jiro like a baby and carried him to the little kitchen through one of the doors in the back of her shop. Jiro sniffled as watched Bluefire make the hot chocolate with ease and poured it into two mugs. Jiro was gently lowered to the ground and given the hot chocolate with a quick squirt of whip cream. Jiro smiled and sat down at the little table in the corner of the room and waited for Bluefire to join him. When she did she set down a plate of chocolate filled cookie puffs between them and took one. Jiro took one hesitantly and popped it in his mouth. The crunchy cookie exterior gave way to the silky chocolate filling that almost made Jiro drool.

"You feeling a bit better now?" Bluefire asked as she watched Jiro sip his hot chocolate and his shakiness diminish.

"Y-yeah, but I don't understand why I'm still having nightmares. Its scary because I don't know how I can help myself," Jiro replied shakily as more tears fell from his stinging eyes. Bluefire rubbed his head and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry, you'll be better soon. I promise with all my heart," Bluefire murmured as she felt Jiro calm down a bit.

* * *

**Author's Note**: It's a little violent in Jiro's dream turned nightmare, but now you can see why he needs a cure for them. I also hope you will review to let me know what you think.


	11. Two Dreams For the Price of One

**Author's Note: **This will be a short chapter and it will be a chapter written as a dream Jiro is having. There might be some wacky things in it, but its a dream so keep it in mind.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro laid in the small field and gave a sigh that blew the clouds away. He always had this dream where he was a giant and was alone in nature. Jiro listened to the sounds of running water and kept silent so he wouldn't disturb the beauty of the silence. Jiro's gray eyes scanned the sky and smiled when he finally could see shapes in the clouds. He heard a clap of thunder and felt cool rain pelt his skin. Jiro just laid there and allowed the water to completely soak him and felt years of dried blood, sweat, and dirt off his skin.

'I always tried to remember how good the rain felt when I was a Red Blood, now that I'm feeling it I wish I could feel this way all the time,' Jiro thought as his eyes slipped shut and gave a small content sigh. Jiro laid in the rain and didn't notice that he returned to his normal size.

* * *

Jiro awakened a few minutes later and wriggled free of the covers over him. Jiro sat up and walked over to the roaring fireplace. He sat down in front of it and warmed his cold hands gently near the flames. Jiro noticed a steaming bowl next to the fireplace and noticed a note.

'To the black-haired lady.' The note said and Jiro felt embarassed for once again his long hair had made some one confuse him for a woman. Jiro smiled and drank a spoonful of the hot soup. Jiro felt warm all over as the hot liquid trickled into his empty stomach. Jiro then felt a pain surge through his body and closed his eyes. When he opened them he noticed how heavy his chest felt. Jiro stood and felt his shirt slip off his shoulders and his pants slipped down to his waist. Jiro looked behind him and noticed how long his hair had become. Jiro held his hand on his head and noticed how much shorter he became. Jiro gasped and covered his mouth realizing how high his voice became. Jiro knew he was now a woman and due to a quick glimpse into the mirror he knew now that he was a very attractive woman. Jiro felt dizzy and collapsed due to shock and never wanted to awaken again.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Its short and a bit rushed because I want to get some sleep. Review please so I know this is worth the time and effort put into it.-Bff#3


	12. Breakdown

**Author's Note: **I'd like to say thanks to my first reviewer Kagurami, you made my day. This chapter will focus on Jiro and Mimiko and how their relationship has changed since Jiro's transformation. I also would like to warn you of excessive fluffiness.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro sat with a towel around his waist and shivered with fear. He hadn't tried to go near water often since his fight with Casa and now after Kotaro's wonderful idea of trying to jump over mud puddles in the park failed Jiro was now subjected to getting a bath. He insisted that he could bathe himself, but Mimiko wouldn't hear of it and took it upon herself to make sure Jiro got clean. Jiro sighed and wondered if he would freeze to death before Mimiko came to wash him. Jiro heard the door open and turned to see Mimiko in a swimsuit and a faint blush was on her cheeks.

"Lets just get this over with so I can get out of this thing," Mimiko huffed as she crossed her arms angrily. She noticed Jiro giggling at her and in her fury grabbed a bucket full of water and dumped it on him. Jiro nearly screamed at how cold the water felt against his skin. He shivered even more and unwrapped the towel so he could cover his cold shoulders. He suddenly felt himself sitting on air, looked down, and felt himself get dropped into the water-filled tub. Jiro screamed in shock and waited for the sting of his skin and muscles to melt off. Jiro opened his eyes and looked at himself and was shocked to find that he wasn't a skeleton nor was he showing signs of becoming one. He suddenly felt self-conscious and covered himself when he heard Mimiko enter the water behind him. Jiro was turned and felt the water warm his cold skin. Mimiko stared at Jiro then took a breath before she submerged Jiro completely in the water. After a few seconds Jiro resurfaced and coughed a bit of water up.

"What was that for! You could've killed me!" Jiro exclaimed as he glared at the brunette. Jiro had no clue how adorable he looked now when he was angry and pouted when he noticed that Mimiko was looking at him as though he was a little kitten mewing in a petshop window.

"Jiro lighten up, its just a bath its not going to kill you," Mimiko chided as she took the shampoo from behind her. She squeezed a generous amount into the palm of her hand and lathered it into Jiro's black hair. Jiro tried to move away from her, but his efforts were foiled when he was tugged closer to Mimiko. He looked up into her eyes and felt captivated by them.

"Mimiko, have I changed?" Jiro asked as he felt the fight inside him dissipate as Mimiko scrubbed his hair gently.

"Well, you are a lot smaller and younger than before," Mimiko replied as she rinsed the brown foam from her hands.

"No, I mean am I acting differently than before?" Jiro inquired as he noticed some of the dirty suds run into the tub.

"Maybe a little," Mimiko answered hesitantly. Jiro lowered his head and hid his eyes from Mimiko's view. Mimiko noticed her error as she watched shimmering beads of water fall from the relative position of Jiro's eyes were. Mimiko held Jiro closely as she felt the former Old Blood cry against her. She closed Jiro's eyes before she tilted his head back into the water. The suds dissolved into the water and left Jiro's hair looking much silkier and cleaner than before. When wet Mimiko noticed that it reached his shoulders and she couldn't help but move Jiro's wet bangs from his eyes. A pair of blood-shot gray eyes stared up at her and Mimiko smiled.

"Jiro, its okay if you changed a little. Change can be a good thing and now you are seeing things from a new perpective," Mimiko said softly as she gently washed the dirt that was caked on Jiro's skin. As it washed off it revealed his pale soft skin.

"B-but I don't like this. Everyone treats me differently, even you," Jiro replied as he brushed away his tears. Mimiko didn't know how to reply for she knew Jiro was right. She had been babying Jiro lately and now felt bad for treating him that way.

"Its okay Jiro, that'll change I promise," Mimiko said as she rinsed Jiro off. She got out of the tub and turned to leave. Jiro suddenly realized that if he was alone Hajime might try to kill him and Jiro grabbed Mimiko's hand to make her stay. Mimiko was slightly startled and turned to see Jiro's gray eyes had tears forming in their corners, his cheeks burned a light pink color, his body shook slightly, and his hair draped around him creating a black veil that made him look even smaller than before. Mimiko felt sympathy for the poor guy and knelt down to be at eye level with him. Mimiko gently patted the shivering Black Blood on the head before removing him from the tub. She wrapped him in a towel and dried him off gently as she listened to Jiro's breathing calm down. Mimiko looked at him and noticed how tired Jiro looked. He stifled a yawn and rubbed his eyes cutely. Mimiko scooped him up and cradled him closely as Jiro grabbed the air trying to find someone to rest against. Jiro nuzzled his face into Mimiko's shoulder and inhaled her scent of ginger and oranges. Mimiko smiled softly as she watched Jiro fight against sleep and felt his head finally droop and the softess of his cheeks against her shoulder.

* * *

Jiro's breath came out in soft gusts as he laid in Mimiko's lap. Mimiko smiled at him as he stirred a bit in his sleep. Jiro took Mimiko's hand and gently kissed it as he slept. Mimiko blushed lightly as she watched Jiro continue kissing her, but after a minute he moved up to her wrist. He slowly moved up until he reached her neck there he lightly grazed her neck and lapped up the blood that bubbled to the surface. Mimiko didn't feel the usual ecstasy she felt when Jiro drank from her, but she reasoned that it probably was because he was younger than he usually was that or her feeling towards him are different now. She now realized that she didn't love Jiro the way she used to. Instead of a potential partner she saw him more like a kid brother that needed to be taken care of and given affection. Unbeknownst to her Jiro could hear her thoughts and his heart broke. Jiro couldn't believe what he was hearing and knew he was going to regret drinking her blood. Jiro awakened and looked at her sadly.

"Jiro whats wrong?" Mimiko asked as she placed a hand on Jiro's shoulder. He roughly shrugged it off and ran off to his room. He slammed the door and locked it so he could be alone.

"Jiro? Come on Jiro, tell me whats wrong," Mimiko said as she knocked on the door. Jiro slid to the floor and buried his face in his arms. He stifled a few sobs and felt the hot tears run down his face. Jiro wanted to feel comfort yet at the same time he wanted to be distanced from everyone. Another knock sounded.

"Go away! I never want to see anyone again!" Jiro shouted as more tears ran down his face.

"Really Silver Blade, and I was looking forward to spending time with you," a silky voice purred. Jiro's eyes widened when he realized that he snapped at Zelman Clock and realized that he was as good as firewood. Jiro stood and unlocked the door. He opened it and wiped his eyes. Zelman strolled casually in and sat on Jiro's bed. Jiro shut the door and locked it before he too went and sat on his bed. Jiro hugged himself and remained silent as Zelman's eyes studied Jiro's form.

"I-I'm sorry for snapping at you...I'm just sad thats all," Jiro mumured as he tightened his grip around himself. Zelman plucked Jiro up and sat him down on his lap. Jiro tugged on Zelman's shirt and looked up into his crimson eyes.

"Zelman, am I just a child to you? Be honest please," Jiro asked hesitantly. Zelman smirked and ruffled Jiro's hair.

"Silver Blade let me ask you something before I answer. Why does what another person's opinion matter?" Zelman asked silkily as he felt Jiro's facade waver. Jiro broke down and cried into Zelman's chest. Zelman tugged Jiro back and forced him to meet his gaze.

"I-I don't know," Jiro replied hesitantly as his gaze shifted to the door. Zelman's grip tightened on Jiro's chin forcing him to look into furious crimson eyes.

"Thats a lie and we both know it Silver Blade. The truth, now," Zelman growled angrily as he squeezed Jiro's chin even tighter.

"I just want to know! I can't take it any more! I just want to be me again!" Jiro cried. "I just can't take being treated like a child, I can't. Now everyone thinks I'm like their kid brother or something and do you know how that makes me feel? I feel horrible, like I failed to be an adult and now I'm being punished for it." Zelman released his grip and hugged Jiro tightly.

"Doesn't that feel better now that you've got that off your chest," Zelman purred as he pet Jiro's hair. Jiro rested his head against Zelman's chest and smiled slightly.

"I just wish someone loved me for who I am. Even if I'm a child they will love me the same way they would if I was an adult," Jiro whispered as he allowed the tears to roll down his face. Zelman kissed Jiro's forehead and was a little shocked to feel Jiro kiss his lips in return. Jiro didn't care he found someone who would treat him the same regardless of his age.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This chapter is longer due to not posting yesterday. I also hope you enjoyed that little bit of JiroxZelman. The pairing is undefined for now until I can figure out who would be the best for Jiro to be with. If you have an idea of who Jiro should be with in the reviews. I would also like to wish you all a good weekend.-Bff#3.


	13. Make Up and Sweets

**Author's Note: **This chapter will be a little long, but do endure it for now. This chapter will be of Kotaro and Jiro making up over their fight.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro sighed shakily as he sat on the window sill and watched the rain pour against the window pane. Jiro heard footsteps behind him, but didn't turn. He knew exactly who it was based on the scent of sweetness that filled the air.

"Brother, um.. can I talk to you?" Kotaro asked nervously for he and Jiro didn't really talk much after the fight and Jiro being as stubborn as he is wouldn't appologize so easily. Jiro still stared out the window and continued to do so as he spoke.

"I don't know, can you speak?" Jiro replied before laughing silently to himself at the joke he made. Kotaro simply sighed before turning to leave. Jiro reached out to him, but withdrew his hand and held himself tightly for he knew he took a step back in his and Kotaro's relationship. Jiro sighed and wondered if he and Kotaro would ever regain the closeness they had lost.

* * *

Kotaro laid on his bed as he stared up at the empty ceiling hoping to get the answers he wanted. Kotaro turrned onto his side and stared at the wall. He sat up when he heard a small hand knock on the door and walked up to open the door. When he opened the door Kotaro was surprized to see Jiro standing behind it. His head hung low, his shoulders were slumped, and his bangs covered his eyes.

"Kotaro, I've got a few things to say to you," Jiro said in a low voice. Kotaro stepped aside and let Jiro into his room. Jiro walked slowly and stopped in the middle of the room. Kotaro closed the door and turned to face his brother. Kotaro noticed Jiro's form slightly shaking.

"Brother," Kotaro started but was cut off when Jiro finally lifted his head. Tears were in his gray eyes and Jiro run up and hugged Kotaro. Jiro was up to Kotaro's shoulder and rested his head on his shoulder as he cried.

"K-Kotaro I'm sorry! I'm s-so sorry! Please forgive me! I was wrong to be angry and take vengance Kotaro! Even if you don't forgive me promise me you won't be angry about our fight!" Jiro cried as he shook with each syllable. Kotaro hugged him back and looked pitifully at his brother.

"Its okay Brother, and I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have laughed at you or hurt you like that," Kotaro replied shakily. Tears fell from his eyes as well and soon the brothers were sitting on the floor crying in each other's arms. Both were saying 'I'm sorry' while accepting the other's appologies. Jiro felt relieved that he was at peace with Kotaro.

"Come with me, I've got something to show you," Jiro said as he helped Kotaro up. Jiro led Kotaro to his room and ran inside. Kotaro followed hesitantly and sat in the middle of the room waiting for Jiro to find whatever he was searching for underneath his bed.

"Brother do you need help?" Kotaro asked as he watched Jiro wriggle all the way under his bed.

"No I've got it. Wait I found it," Jiro grunted as he crawled back out of the bed. In his hands was a simple black box and when Jiro lifted it was revealed that inside the box was a large variety of chocolates from too many countries to name.

"Wow Brother! How did you get so many?" Kotaro asked excitedly. Jiro blushed a bit and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I've made many friends over my life and they keep sending me chocolates occasionally so I've just kept them in this box for when I feel the time is right for a chocolate or two. I think that us making up deserves a few chocolates to celebrate," Jiro explained as he took a few chocolates from the box then closed the lid. Jiro laid them out and divided them up between him and Kotaro. Kotaro was trying very hard to read the labels and showed them to Jiro to see if his brother could translate what they said.

"Well there are a few from Finland, a couple from France, um lets see you've got one or two from Russia and the one in the middle's from America," Jiro said as he pointed to the respective chocolates. Kotaro was impressed by his brother's knowledge and the two laughed as they ate. Kotaro and Jiro knew that their relationship had become much stronger and closer than before.

* * *

It was close to ten by the time Jiro and Kotaro settled down enough to go to bed.

"Um Brother," Kotaro called as Jiro walked down the hallway. Jiro turned to face Kotaro and smiled a bit.

"Yes Kotaro. Is there something wrong?" Jiro asked as he noticed Kotaro was looking slightly nervous.

"Um..can I sleep with you tonight?" Kotaro inquired as a dark blush stained his cheeks. Jiro was a little shocked for Kotaro hadn't asked to sleep with him since Kotaro was about six. Jiro smiled and walked up to his nervous brother.

"Why yes of course. Its been far too long since we had spent the night in the same room let alone the same bed. Come on we'll sleep in my room tonight," Jiro replied as he took a hold of Kotaro's hand. Kotaro let Jiro lead him into his room and both changed when they got inside. Kotaro covered his mouth as he tried not to laugh at Jiro in his normal pajamas. Jiro sighed as he adjusted his overly large pants to stay comfortably on his tiny waist. Jiro turned and climbed into bed. Kotaro did the same and both smiled and wished each other a good night before they drifted off into a sweet dreamfilled slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note**: So sweet isn't it. I decided it was time for the two to make up. And for future reference Jiro is actually about five as a child, for now atleast until he meets the requirements to become an adult again. Ta ta for now-Bff#3


	14. The Plan and a Mother's Promise

**Author's Note: **Hows it going? Just want to thank you all for reading this. Just so you know there really isn't much of a plot until later in the story.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro tossed a bit in his sleep and mumbled a few incoherent words. Kotaro awakened slowly and looked to his brother's sleeping form. Kotaro hoped that when he awakened that Jiro would be normal and that it was all just a dream. He poked Jiro's cheek and sighed as he now knew it wasn't a dream. He noticed that Jiro had the covers wrapping around him like a grape vine on a pole and decided to untangle his poor brother. As Kotaro untangled him he noticed that Jiro held a stuffed animal panther in his arms. Kotaro carefully extracted the stuffed toy and examined it. It was old and was obviously repaired multiple times. Kotaro guessed by the appearances of certain stitches that Jiro had gotten much better over time. Jiro's eyes fluttered open and widened when he saw his panther in Kotaro's hands. Jiro quickly snatched it back and cuddled it for a few moments before remembering he wasn't alone in his room.

"Brother is that yours?" Kotaro asked as he watched his brother's cheeks become a deep red color.

"D-don't be rediculous Kotaro. I'm an adult and I most certainly would never sleep with such a childish thing," Jiro answered as he held the panther aside and dropped it on the bed with no remorse. Kotaro started to reach for it when Jiro swiped it back.

"I thought you said it wasn't yours Brother," Kotaro said confused by his brother's actions.

"I never said it wasn't mine, I just said it never sleep with it," Jiro replied embarassed by how quickly Kotaro could see past his lie. Jiro ran from the room and into the hall closet. When inside he hugged the animal closely and allowed his tears to fall. He suddenly noticed a faint glow in the back and upon examination he gasped when he saw the spirit of his mother.

"Why are you so sad my little Jiro?" She asked as she held Jiro in her arms. Jiro looked up into her warm gray eyes as more tears fell.

"I...I just feel like a baby because I refuse to sleep without this panther," Jiro huffed as he felt dissapointed with himself and ashamed that he didn't have the will power to give up a mere toy.

"Its alright to have something that reminds you of your childhood. I had a little tiara from when I was small. I even demanded that when I died that I was to be buried with it," Jiro's mother cooed sweetly as she dried Jiro's tears. Jiro sniffled and smiled at her.

"The only reason it helps me sleep is because it smells like you. The sweet smell of chocolate and roses, a scent that always made me feel safe," Jiro said as he looked at her sweetly.

"You know that you can always talk to me whenever you like. All you need to do is call my name," she said with a smile.

"But I don't know your name," Jiro stated sadly. Jiro's mother looked at him before she kissed him on the forehead.

"Its Lin," she said sweetly before she faded and left Jiro to himself. He smiled as he held his hand over his now warm heart.

'Such a beautiful name, now I know why everyone told me your name is like an angel's name,' Jiro thought before he left the closet. He sighed and walked into the living room. Jiro plopped down on the couch and laid on his back, resting his panther on his stomach. He looked up to the ceiling and wondered how long this transformation will last. Jiro turned and spotted his cell phone on the coffee table. He grabbed it and touched the button with his contacts in it. He scrolled down to Bluefire's number and pressed the button to call her. He held the phone up against his ear and waited for her to pick up.

* * *

"Hello? This is Bluefire speaking. May I ask who's calling me?" Bluefire asked as she held the phone against her ear.

"Its me Jiro, um listen could I ask you a few questions?" Jiro inquired as he sat up on the couch.

"Sure what do you need?" Bluefire replied as she sat on the counter of the front of her shop.

"Well, I was wondering how I can change back to my normal self. Not that there's anything wrong with your medicine, its just that I can't stand being treated like I'm a little kid who knows nothing," Jiro said sadly, "My emotions are out of control and I just want to be me again." Jiro felt tears well up in his eyes and angrily scrubbed them away.

"You could come over to my shop so we could try a few things out," Bluefire suggested as she scratched her back.

"No! I want a cure now! I need it! Its tearing whats left of my sanity appart!" Jiro cried. Bluefire's eyes widened at the urgent tone of voice Jiro used and nearly cried at the underlying tone of sadness in his voice.

"Alright, you need to first admit a fear when your afraid. Like if there's a thunderstorm and your scared tell who ever's with you about your fear," Bluefire said calmly as she looked up the first step of the cure in her giant spell book.

"Whats the next step?" Jiro asked anxiously.

"Well, I'd like you to grow up gradually so your body parts will grow evenly and you won't wind up dying because your organs are too small for your body," Bluefire answered as she looked in her book and marked each step.

"Thanks, but I don't know when the next storm is and I don't plan on being in a fire anytime soon," Jiro said with slight annoyance in the last part.

"Well, I know your afraid of the dark, so maybe a black out will happen and you'll be with someone you trust," Bluefire hinted devilishly.

"Are you suggesting that your going to cause a black out?" Jiro asked mischeviously.

"But of course brother dearest. Now do you want it to be a surprize?" Bluefire answered with equal exuberence in her voice.

"Why not today at the loft. The timing is up to you," Jiro said as he rubbed his hands together.

"Okay!" Bluefire cheered as she got her supplies together.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This chapter might be short but just wait until next chapter. You'll be shocked by what happens.-Bff#3


	15. Fear and Dreams

**Author's Note: **Sup y'all. Just wanna give you guys a nice chapter as an early Memorial Day gift for those who celebrate it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he paced the room. He looked at his watch and grimaced for it was an hour past the time Bluefire said she would cut the power off to the loft.

'Typical, give the most important job to a teenage girl and they wind up either forgeting or doing something stupid,' Jiro thought as he grit his teeth. Jiro hugged his panther tightly and sat down. He heard the door open and slam. Jiro stood and ran to his room. Jiro hid his panther in his coffin and grabbed his sword. Jiro silently cursed when he found that his sword was a good foot and a half taller than him. He dragged it behind him and scanned the room, decided it was okay, and walked into the middle of the room. Jiro felt a rag against his mouth and saw the room spin around him.

'Damn it, should've been more alert,' Jiro thought before he blacked out.

* * *

It was about three hours after Jiro had passed out and he awakened with a splitting headache. Jiro's vision was slightly impaired and when it cleared up his eyes widened at the sight. In front of him stood the Black Snake, the traitor to the Worlock bloodline, the alpha female of the Kowloon Children, the woman who betrayed him and Alice, and Alice's murderer.

"C-Cassa? Wh-what are you doing here?" Jiro asked as he felt cold sweat cover his entire body.

"What a surprize, I figured that you'd be an adult, but I guess your current form will have to do," Cassa said wickedly as her eyes held an ominous green glow.

"Wh-wh-what are going to do to me!" Jiro screamed as his heart slammed up into his throat. His legs tembled violently as his body was now very cold due to his sweat.

"Don't worry, you'll feel pure euphoria in a few minutes," Cassa purred as her fangs extended. Jiro's eyes held fear as he watched Cassa close in on him. She pulled back and bit Jiro's neck. He screamed in pain and suddenly felt a hotness wash over him it was painful yet so pleasureable. He moaned and felt drool run from one of the corners of his mouth. Cassa slipped her fingers in his mouth and Jiro instinctively sucked on them to keep himself from moaning. His tiny fang knicked her finger and her blood pooled on his tongue. He swallowed it and recognized the taste. He hesitantly pulled away and looked into a pair of light blue eyes. Bluefire pulled away and licked her bloodstained lips as she stared into Jiro's confused eyes.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Jiro inquired hesitantly. He wondered if this actually was his sister or if it was Cassa in disguise.

"Simple, I just made you experience one of your fears. Now how do you feel?" Bluefire replied as she unchained Jiro from the wall.

"I-I feel a little dizzy," Jiro barely mumbled as he stubbled forward and crashed into Bluefire's legs. He gripped onto her dress and looked up into her eyes. She smiled and scooped him up. Bluefire shifted Jiro into a position where she held his bottom on top of her arm and rested his head against her chest.

"Bluefire-chan, whats happening to me?" Jiro asked quietly as he felt his eyelids become heavy.

"Well, I might have taken too much blood from you and now you're about to fall asleep so your body can quickly reproduce the lost blood," Bluefire replied softly before she kissed Jiro's forehead softly. Jiro lulled against her and slightly winced in pain. His new fang grew into the place where his old one was and the pain of it ripping through his tender gums made him want to cry it was so painful. He bit his shirt sleeve and felt hot tears roll down his cheeks.

* * *

Jiro sat in the warm sun and turned back to the large picnic in front of him. He heard sweet giggling and looked around to try and find whoever was laughing.

"Down here," a sweet voice called. Jiro looked down in front of him and noticed a young girl no bigger than a bite-size chocolate. She smiled at him and Jiro couldn't help but smile back.

"I'd love to take a better look at you Miss, but alas I'm far too big to properly see you," Jiro sighed as he laid down on his stomach. She held out a tiny cake and put it in Jiro's hand. He looked at it carefully and popped it into his mouth. He savored the strawberry flavor and when he opened his eyes he was about one and a half bite-sized chocolates high. He looked into the girl's burning crimson eyes and ran his fingers through her crimson locks.

"What's your name?" The girl asked dreamily as her hands rested on Jiro's hips.

"It's Jiro and what's your name?" Jiro replied in an equally dreamy tone as he was mesmerized by her enchanting eyes.

"It's Zelina," the girl said sweetly as she looked at Jiro's soft lips wantingly. Jiro looked at her light pink lips and pulled her closer. Jiro and Zelina locked lips and kissed passionately. They fell and entangled each other's hands in the other's hair. They broke off and Jiro smiled. He got down on one knee and held Zelina's dainty hand.

"Ms. Zelina, I love you more than everything even myself. I offer you my entire mind, body, and soul if you'll agree to be my wife," Jiro said sweetly before kissing her hand. Zelina blushed and looked into his eyes.

"Oh yes, yes of course! I'll marry you right now!" Zelina exclaimed as she held Jiro in a warm embrace.

Jiro watched as Zelina's dress changed into a wedding gown and noticed he was in his navy uniform.

"Do you take me to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Zelina asked as she held Jiro's hands in hers.

Just then he felt himself get scooped up and carried away like a bride. When Jiro looked up he saw Rinsuke holding him and now Jiro was back to his normal size.

"Jiro, I have to tell you something," Rinsuke said seriously as he held his wife's hands.

"Wh-what is it?" Jiro asked nervously. He noticed that they were now in a house and Jiro's outfit had changed to be a red miniskirt and a black tank top.

"Jiro, I don't know how to say this, but you're pregnant. The test results just came in today," Rinsuke answered as he touched Jiro's slightly tense stomach. Jiro looked at him and promptly fainted from shock.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It might be long, but there will be a bit more of RinsukexJiro dreams in the future. Hope you enjoyed it. Hope you guys can guess who I was referring to with Zelina.-Bff#3.

P.S.: Reviews would be greatly appreciated and will be meantioned in the next chapter written.


	16. Calmness

**Author's Note: **Hey guys. Just updating now so I can fall asleep. It'll be a calm chapter so if you don't want a calm chapter just skip it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro awakened to find Kotaro resting next to him. Jiro smiled and snuggled against him for warmth, letting a content sigh slip past his lips. Kotaro awoke and noticed how peaceful Jiro looked and he carefully crept from the bed and slipped soundlessly from the room.

* * *

Kotaro returned and gently put a little tray on the nightstand next to Jiro's bed. Kotaro turned and skipped from the room. Jiro awakened and looked to the nightstand. He smiled for he had breakfast in bed and it looked really good. He carefully moved the tray to rest on his lap and took a few bites of toast. He put the piece down and took a sip of milk.

'I must say, a man could get used to this kind of treatment,' Jiro thought as he calmly ate. When he finished he set the tray back onto the nightstand and laid back onto the bed. He turned and pulled a book out from underneath his pillow. Jiro flipped it open and started reading. Jiro felt content for not only did he have a bit of peace, but he also got some quiet to read. He stopped after half way through and got out of bed. He took a few steps before he felt very sleepy. Jiro yawned and took a blanket, a pillow, and his stuffed panther and laid down on the floor. He curled up into a little ball and fell asleep soundlessly. Kotaro re-entered the room and smiled when he noticed Jiro sleeping on the floor. He gently scooped him up and placed him back into bed. He tucked the boy into bed and kissed Jiro's forehead before he left to go play in his room.

* * *

Jiro sat in the cottage that he and Rinsuke shared and rubbed his three month pregnant belly with a content smile. Jiro felt his smooth skin and nearly shuddered at his own touch. He turned his head when he heard the door open. From behind it stepped Rinsuke and he held a bag full of various groceries that intrigued Jiro.

"How's my dear wife doing?" Rinsuke asked sweetly as he skipped over to Jiro. He stopped and put his hand on Jiro's large belly and he smiled at Jiro. The two shared a chaste kiss on the lips and Rinsuke held his hand out to help Jiro stand up.

"I think I'm fine, the baby didn't give me any trouble today," Jiro replied as he held Rinsuke's hand. Rinsuke scopped Jiro up and carried him to their shared bedroom.

"I'm glad you're alright, but I'm still a little worried. I mean its my first time being a father and I want to be sure I don't screw up," Rinsuke sighed sadly. Jiro gave him a peck on the cheek and stared into his brown eyes.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that you're going to be a great father. Afterall you are a wonderful husband," Jiro crooned sweetly before he kissed Rinsuke's cheek a few more times. Jiro then kissed Rinsuke's lips and licked his closed lips. Rinsuke allowed Jiro entrance and the two kissed passionately, but then Rinsuke pulled away suddenly.

"Why did we stop?" Jiro asked feeling hurt and lonely.

"I'm sorry, but when we kiss like that it leads to other things that'll injure the baby and possibly you Jiro-darling. I could never forgive myself if I hurt you," Rinsuke responded seriously before he set Jiro down gently on the bed. He gave Jiro a kiss before he last the room leaving Jiro hurt and lonely. He placed his hand on his stomach and felt a light kick.

"Its okay my sweet baby. Daddy's just a little worried about us thats all," Jiro cooed sweetly before he laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lets hear a cheer for chapter 16! Happy Cinco de Mayo everybody and I hope you guys enjoyed it.-Bff#3


	17. Boardwalk Fun

**Author's Note: **Sup guys. Just needed a break to get some fresh ideas for this fic. After some research I figured why not do a chapter about the guys going to the boardwalk. It'll be fun and it might inspire a few chapters in other fics. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro's eyes widened, his heart skipped a few beats, and he wanted nothing more than to die at that moment.

"What's wrong Jiro-nii-san? I thought you wanted to feel more like an adult," Bluefire asked as she looked to Jiro.

"I didn't mean going on this screaming metal death trap you idiotic teenagers go on for fun!" Jiro shouted as he quickly regretted letting Bluefire talk him into going on the largest rollercoaster in the entire boardwalk.

"Come on it'll be fun! Besides it might make you feel a little more like a kid!" Bluefire said with a warm smile as their car slowly climbed to the top of the first drop.

"I don't want to feel like a child! I want to be an adult again and I don't think that in any way, shape, or form that this mechanical abomination will magically make me older!" Jiro snapped as their car reached the top. Jiro looked down and felt his heart leap to the top of his throat and quickly drop into the pit of his stomach as he realized that they were fifty-seven feet above solid ground. The car sped down the drop causing the pair to scream though Bluefire screamed more in joy rather than in fear like Jiro had. Jiro felt tears rush from his eyes and past the sides of his face as they sped down the winding track. They reached the first upsidedown loop and Jiro nearly felt as though he had died and this was to be his eternal punishment for all the sins he had committed in life. He screamed the entire time as he gripped to the safety bar as though it were the only thing keeping him from plummeting to his death. When the ride ended Jiro felt utterly dizzy and sickened at the same time. Bluefire on the otherhand was glowing with sweat as adrenalin coursed through her veins along side her blood.

"Wasn't that fun?" Bluefire asked as she steadied Jiro's stumbling form.

"Yeah, if you call nearly dying of fright fun," Jiro replied as he and Bluefire walked over to one of the many arcades that lined the boardwalk. They stopped infront of one of the many crane machines and leaned against it to catch their breath.

"You know, I bet Mimiko and Kotaro are trying to win some prizes right now," Bluefire said as she stared off into the distance.

* * *

Mimiko sighed as her shouders slumped in defeat. This was her fifth try and still the coveted stuffed tiger eluded her. It was rather fluffy and adorable and the minute Mimiko saw it she knew it would be hers, even if the dreaded machine were somehow smashed open. Kotaro walked up beside her and decided that it would be his job to win Mimiko the stuffed toy as he was techincally the man of their group until Jiro returned to his normal state. Kotaro deposited his money and won the tiger with ease. He handed the stuffed toy to Mimiko and smiled before he rushed off to try and win a friend for Lord Bow-wow.

'I wish I knew his secret, then maybe I could win my own prizes,' Mimiko thought before she decided to go and find one of the machines that you could play until you won a prize.

* * *

Jiro stood next to Bluefire and looked up at her curiously. She had been talking to the man at the stand for a few minutes and refused to tell Jiro what they were talking about. Before Jiro could ask her for the ninth time Bluefire had turned and walked off with a firm grip on Jiro's hand.

"Where are going?" Jiro asked as she steered them to an empty table in the shade underneath a red umbella. She set down two bottles of Coke and a plate infront of the two. Jiro stared at the flat deepfried crisps infront of him.

"What's this?" Jiro asked for he didn't want to wind up eating something that might make his condition worse. Bluefire could see his worried expression and popped one of the deepfried crisps into her mouth.

"Don't worry, its really good unless of course a little kid like you is too afraid to try something new," Bluefire said slyly as she knew that Jiro would be putty in her hands if she challenged his pride like that.

"I'm not a litle kid and I can prove it," Jiro huffed angrily before eating one of the crisps himself. He felt the taste of vinegar spread over his palate and slightly regretted eating it.

"What did I just eat?" Jiro asked in a slightly annoyed voice. Bluefire giggled a bit at her brother's anger.

"Deepfried pickle slice why?" Bluefire replied smugly before she ate another one herself. Jiro looked at her angrily before he turned to leave.

"Not so fast, little boys can't go off on their own," Bluefire said as she held Jiro's wrist to keep him from moving.

"I'm not a little boy, I'm a fully grown man," Jiro replied as he tried to free his hand from her tight grip.

"Nobody else knows that. To them you're just a little five year old boy that could easily be taken, raped, or killed. I know you don't like being treated this way, but I could never forgive myself if you were hurt," Bluefire said in a serious tone of voice. Jiro stiffed before he relaxed for he knew she was right. Jiro looked at his free hand and realized how small he truly was now. He wanted to grow up more than he wanted to breathe, but for now he was stuck in the body of a boy that couldn't do much on his own. Jiro sat back down and sighed before he took a swing of his Coke. He had a feeling that today would be a long day.

* * *

By the time Mimiko and Kotaro met up with Bluefire and Jiro the two had their arms full of various prizes. Jiro and Bluefire were both happy as they ate their shaved ices. The four got into the car and talked about how they had spent their time at the boardwalk. Kotaro laughed as he heard Jiro's tales of how he narrowly escaped being poisoned by an evil witch as Bluefire and Mimiko chatted about how they had each spent their time.

"I was wondering how long Jiro will be this way, I mean its been two months and he still looks like he's not a day past five," Mimiko whispered to Bluefire when Jiro and Kotaro had fallen asleep.

"Well, it might take a while, but I'm sure that he'll age pretty soon. Why not take him to a place where there's very warm water? Maybe his body will expand like instant ramen noodles," Bluefire replied as the car pulled to a stop. THe two girls got out and each held one of the slumbering boys in theri arms. Mimiko looked down at Jiro's sleeping form and felt sadness well up in her chest. She missed the old Jiro and wished for nothing more than to feel his strong yet slender arms around her. She gave Jiro a kiss on the forehead before she laid him down in his large bed. Bluefire laid Kotaro down on the right side of Jiro before she laid down on Jiro's left side. She pulled the covers over them before using the Hide Hand to shut off the lights after Mimiko shut the door. She kissed Jiro's cheek and smiled warmly when Jiro nuzzled his face against her chest.

"Sweet dreams Jiro-nii-san. Tomorrow will be even better I promise," Bluefire cooed before she drifted off to a deep slumber. Jiro smiled before he sat up and carefully moved over Bluefire. He landed without a sound and quietly left the room. He shut the door soundlessly before he crept to Mimiko's room. Jiro knocked on the shut door and whipped up a few tears before Mimiko could open the door.

"Jiro what's wrong?" Mimiko asked as she got on one knee to be at eye level with Jiro.

"I had a bad dream and I want you. You're the only one who can make me feel better," Jiro sniffled as he face looked so adorable even Cain's cold and icy heart would lurch in sympathy for the poor boy. Mimiko scooped Jiro up and carried him into her room. She shut the door with her foot before she walked over and laid Jiro down on her bed carefully. She laid down next to him and was shocked to see Jiro snuggle against her.

"Nigh Mimi I really wove you," Jiro said as adorably as he could possibly manage. Mimiko pulled the covers over them and smiled before the two drifted off into a dreamless slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Don't worry, next chapter or so Jiro will be older, but not like he wakes up the next morning a fully grown adult. That would be too akward to write so a slightly older Jiro will have to do for now. Don't forget to review and give some ideas for how you think a teenage version of Jiro would act. Have a nice night-Bff#3.


	18. Secret to Adulthood

**Author's Note: **This chapter will be really boring to some, but important to the plot. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Mimiko stirred in her sleep and turned to her side. When she awakened she nearly screamed for there beside her was a boy abouy ten years of age next to her. He looked like Jiro, but Mimiko was hesitant to poke him. The boy awakened with a yawn and stared at Mimiko's shocked expression.

"Um Mimiko. Why are you staring at me?" The boy asked before he noticed that his voice had changed.

"Jiro? Is that you?" Mimiko asked as she put her hand on the boy's face.

"Yes, but that's a silly question. Who would I be if I wasn't me?" Jiro replied as he looked dreamily into Mimiko's eyes. The two blushed and Jiro couldn't help but look at Mimiko's lips wantingly. They looked so perfect and soft that Jiro's thoughts of anything else was pushed out of his mind.

"Jiro, I should be getting ready for work so would you mind getting out," Mimiko said as she got up. Jiro's eyes traced her hips and he would've drooled if he wasn't being carried out of the room by Mimiko.

'I know why she's treating me this way, she only likes me when I'm an adult. I won't have that. She's so picky and she doesn't even want to let me endulge myself with her sweet blood nor her taunting lips. I'll show her, I'll just remain this way forever,' Jiro thought as he crossed his arms angrily over his chest. He stood and walked over to the empty room of the loft. He noticed a mirror there and stood infront of it. He was shocked to find that his reflection was that of his adult self.

"Wh-what the hell's going on here?" Jiro asked as he stared in the mirror.

"_Now now, a child shouldn't use such vulgar language_," Jiro's reflection chided as he wagged his finger at him.

"Tell me where you are so I can be me again!" Jiro demanded as he looked up angrily at his reflection.

"_I forgot how impatient I can be. You know that if you hurry to grow up you'll remain that way forever_," his reflection replied as he looked down upon his younger self.

"What do you mean? I haven't changed its everyone else that's changed," Jiro said degectedly as he turned his head to face away from his reflection. The reflection smiled and simply shook his head as he chuckled to himself.

"What's so funny? I didn't say anything worthy of laughter you know. I prefer myself this way for if I laugh at what isn't funny I'm mentally unstable," Jiro huffed angrily as he heard his relfection's laughter increase to his usual laugh.

"_If you're so sure you haven't changed then answer me a few questions_," his reflection said smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Fine, but if I prove you wrong then you have to come back right now," Jiro said angrily as he finaly looked into his reflection's eyes.

"_Fine, but if I can prove that you've changed then I'll come back as I feel like it_," Jiro's reflection replied confidently as he carefully chose the questions to ask.

"Deal."

"_Alright question one. Why do I get fevers so easily_?"

"Well, its because I sleep with my stomach exposed."

"_Nice try, but it's because of the curse upon the second born son. A curse that makes him suseptable to high fevers. Next question, as a teenager who was I raised by_?"

"Well, I was raised by the Navy."

"_Yeah, but I was raised by Shiro Miyazaki until I was fifteen years old, that's when I joined the Navy. Last question, do I like men or women_?"

"I-I don't know. How does that prove anything?"

"_It shows how little you know about yourself. That's what's keeping you bound to the state of a child. Because you lost connection to your roots you've forgotten your true self, making you no better than the child you are now_."

"I guess you're right, but I don't know how to reconnect with myself."

"_It's easy. All you must do is admit your mistakes in life. You must forgive yourself for what you've done wrong. Only then will you return to your normal self_." After he said that Jiro's adult reflection faded leaving him with the image of his ten year old self staring back at him. Jiro hugged himself and sighed.

'I have alot of work to do if I'm ever going to change back,' Jiro thought before he walked back to his room. He found it empty and laid on his soft bed. He turned and cried silently for he wasn't ready to admit to his mistakes, not while his heart of glass was close to breaking.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Jiro's reflection of his adult self's dialoge will be written in italics to differentiate between the two. He will make more appearances to steer Jiro back onto the path back to his normal self. Review and have a nice day.-Bff#3.


	19. Loss of Trust

**Author's Note: **Hey y'all! Just updating to entertain my wonderful fan base and I just noticed that this fic is the longest in Black Blood Brothers so three cheers for this long fic! Yeah!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her. I also do not own "1000 Ways to Die" which is meantioned in this chapter.

* * *

Jiro sighed and looked at the clock that read one. He had been crying for several hours now and didn't know why he hadn't stopped earlier. He sat up and just sighed shakily. Jiro was not ready to admit to the mistakes made in his life and didn't even know who to tell them to. Was it himself? Or was it to the people he trusted and cared for the most? His head spun by just the mere thought of it and shook his head to try and clear his thoughts.

'Why is this so hard? Plenty of people admit to their faults, but why is it so hard for me to do the same?' Jiro thought as he hugged himself.

"What's wrong baby bro? You feeling like shit?" A cold voice asked mockingly. Jiro turned to face his older brother and stared into his cold grey eyes.

"What do you want Hajime?" Jiro asked coldly as he tried to push aside his sadness and replace it with burning hatred.

"Aww so cute. You're trying to be all tough when in reality you're nothing more than a little brat that belongs in pre-school. It sickens me that a little snot nosed brat like you is called an adult," Hajime said with a smirk. Jiro wanted to punch the smirk off his face. Hajime noticed this and kneed Jiro in the stomach before pushing him to the ground. Jiro tried to push himself up but his attempts were foiled when Hajime put his foot on Jiro's back and used all the force he could muster to keep his kid brother down.

"Don't you have anything better to do than pick on me?" Jiro managed to choke out before he felt his right arm get yanked from underneath him. He felt absolute pain as he felt the pressure on his wrist increase until a sickening crack was heard clearly and echoed throughout the empty loft. Hajime yanked Jiro up by his hair and held the smaller boy up.

"Don't you ever speak that way to me ever again or else it'll be your little girlfriend next! Got it you little brat. Oh by the way Mom told me that she never even wanted you! She wanted a little girl and was stuck with an annoying little wimp like you!" Hajime snapped before throwing Jiro down onto the harsh floor. Jiro cried out in pain for he landed on his clearly broked wrist. Jiro bit back the tears and listened to his brother's chuckles fade into nothingness. Jiro used his left hand and pulled himself up using his headboard. Jiro hurried to the living room and dialed the number of one person he knew he could trust to keep his secret.

* * *

Zelman sipped from his ever present can of Coke as he watched this very popular show from America called "1000 Ways to Die" and chuckled for he now knew why Bluefire kept laughing as she talked about it. Call them sadistic if you want but it shows how a lack of common sense or knowledge will lead to an untimely yet well deserved death. He heard his phone ring. Zelman paused the show and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Zelman? Its me Jiro."

"Silver Blade is there something wrong? You sound like you've been crying recently."

"W-well I need you come over right away and please don't tell anyone about this. I don't want to sound crazy."

"I'm not sure if I should if you say its an emergency, just what happened?"

"Well, I was alone and I don't know how but my wrist was just broken in front of me and I wasn't doing anything to try and break it either."

"That's not the complete truth Jiro and we both know it. Now tell me everything now before I reconsider not telling anyone about this."

"This might sound crazy, but the ghost of my dead older brother broke it."

"Silver Blade that's the most obvious lie I've ever heard now did you break it yourself or not?"

"I didn't break it myself I'm telling you the truth!"

"Whatever, call me when you decide not to lie." That was the last thing Zelman had said before hanging up on the frantic child. Zelman was more than annoyed with Jiro and now knew not to trust him. Zelman hated nothing more than a liar.

* * *

Jiro hung up the phone and dropped to his knees. His friend and the only person who treated him like an adult didn't trust him and now he's stuck all alone without anyone to help him. Jiro felt the hot tears that had been stinging his eyes spill out and didn't even bother to wipe them away. No one truly liked him so why even bother worrying about his appearance. He shuddered when he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned he didn't expect to see...

* * *

**Author's Note: **Lol you just got cliff hangered! Review and tell me who you think found Jiro after his phone call with Zelman. Remember reviews equal happiness-Bff#3


	20. New Love and Worry

**Author's Note: **What's up! Three cheers for chapter twenty! *Pops Party popper*. To celebrate this will be a pretty long chapter with plenty of angst, romance, and weird dreams. Enjoy

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her. I also do not own "1000 Ways to Die" which is meantioned in this chapter.

* * *

Jiro shuddered when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned not expecting to see Rinsuke's hand on his shoulder. The man's face was unusually serious and it sent goosebumps up his spine. Jiro wanted to speak, but he was so nervous the words died in his throat and felt it dry up so even if he had the courage to speak he couldn't.

"Jiro Darling? What happened to you? You look like a frightened little rabbit being cornered by a hungry wolf," Rinsuke questioned as he sat down next to his friend. Jiro relaxed a bit, but he still felt a little nervous around Rinsuke.

'Would he believe me if I tell him the truth? Or would he not believe me and lose trust in me like Zelman?' Jiro thought as Zelman's angry words kept on replaying in his head. Jiro knew that if he lied he would lose yet another friend, but if he told the truth he would be seen as a liar. Hot tears trailed down his face as he stared into Rinsuke's warm brown eyes. Jiro was in the midst of an inner struggle and Rinsuke could see it in Jiro's fearful gray eyes. He hesistantly reached his hand out to Jiro but withdrew it when he saw Jiro flinch away from his hand.

'I don't understand, why is Jiro acting this way? He would never look so afraid like this when he was normal, but that doesn't explain why he looks so battered and wounded,' Rinsuke thought as he watched his friend's moves carefully. His eyes widened when he noticed Jiro cradling his wrist close to his chest and felt worried when he saw the angle at which it was bent. He quickly grabbed ahold of Jiro and pulled the child close to his chest and pried Jiro's hand from his wrist and was utterly shocked when he saw how bad it was. It was bent in a funny angle and pieces of bone broke through his pale skin and started bleeding at the mere touch of Rinsuke's fingers.

"How did this happen?" Rinsuke asked as he looked into Jiro's tear filled eyes.

"I-I can't tell you...you won't believe me," Jiro murmured softly when his voice returned to him. Rinsuke's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it. Jiro thought that his own friend wouldn't believe him about his injuries. Rinsuke hugged the smaller boy tightly and pet Jiro's soft hair.

"Jiro Darling, how could you doubt the trust in our friendship? I thought you knew that we can talk to eachother about anything," Rinsuke said sadly as he rested his head against Jiro's. He felt Jiro shudder with every breath and heard his breath hitch as the hot tears poured down from his bloodshot gray eyes. Rinsuke's shirt became wet with Jiro's tears, yet he didn't say anything about it. He didn't want to make Jiro cry even more. He inhaled the sweet and flowery scent of Jiro's hair and started to rub circles into Jiro's small back. Jiro looked up into Rinsuke's eyes and tugged on his shirt.

"I...I want to tell you, but I lost the trust of someone else when I told him the truth," Jiro said softly as his tears slowed slightly, but still stained his cheeks with deep red trails. Rinsuke shushed him and shifted Jiro to lie in his arms like a newborn infant. Jiro didn't mind though, he desired Rinsuke's touch and felt some of his pain dissipate as he was in Rinsuke's arms.

"Jiro, you can tell me anything. I'll believe you no matter what," Rinsuke cooed as he stood with Jiro still in his arms. He walked over to the bathroom and set Jiro down on the counter. He rummaged through the medicine cabinet and pulled out the first-aid kit. He pulled out something to keep Jiro's wrist from moving and bound the broken wrist. He kissed his work and scooped Jiro up. He stopped crying, but his breathing hadn't returned to normal yet. His cheeks were bright red especially when Rinsuke's hand brushed past his neck. He was put down onto the couch and Rinsuke sat beside him. Jiro rested his head against Rinsuke's shoulder and sighed. Rinsuke patted Jiro's head and smiled.

"Rinsuke...are you ready to hear what happened?" Jiro said after a few moments of silence. Rinsuke nodded and turned to face his friend fully.

"Well, I keep on seeing the spirit of my older brother Hajime, but he isn't nice at all. He's the exact opposite. He belives that I'm the cause of the death of our family and that life would be better if I was never born. He got very angry with me when I stood up to him so he broke my wrist. A-and when I called Zelman he didn't believe me! He called me a liar and said he lost all his trust in me!" Jiro explained, his voice becoming more strained as he finished explaining. He felt ready to cry and was ready to run from his friend, but was surprized to be suddenly hugged by his friend.

"Jiro Darling. How have you been able to hold it in for so long knowing that you have a friend to talk to. I'm sorry I didn't realize you were hurting this entire time, I hope you can forgive me," Rinsuke said sadly before he kissed Jiro's forehead.

"Wh-why are you appologizing to me! I'm the one who didn't tell you about what I've been feeling! I never told you about how much I love you!" Jiro shouted as hot tears streamed down his face. He realized what he had said and covered his mouth with his good hand. Rinsuke stared at him with a look of confusion, relief, and shock plastered on his face.

"What did you say?" Rinsuke inquired in a quiet voice. Jiro looked into his eyes and gulped.

"I said I love you," Jiro said before he broke down crying in a little heap. Rinsuke felt tears run from his own eyes. He felt the wetness with his hand and cradled Jiro closely to him.

"I love you too! But alas we cannot do anything about our love. Our age difference keeps us apart," Rinsuke cried as sobs racked his body. Jiro stood and rubbed his soft purple hair in an attempt to comfort his friend or should he say lover. They looked into eachother's eyes and gave eachother a soft kiss on the lips. They pulled away hesitantly and looked at eachother. Jiro's good hand locked fingerswith Rinsuke's larger right hand. Jiro sat on Rinsuke's lap and rested his head on his shoulder. Rinsuke smiled when he noticed that Jiro had fallen asleep.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he paced the room slowly for his six month pregnant belly hindered his ability to walk. Jiro looked to the clock and grimaced. It was quarter to midnight and Rinsuke has yet to return from work. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed angrily. He heard the door open and shut quietly. He turned and glared at Rinsuke who was clearly embarrassed and shocked to see Jiro up.

"Sh-shouldn't you be sleeping?" Rinsuke asked as he looked at his clearly angry wife.

"I can't sleep without you there to help me in and out of bed remember. Or do you not see my stomach that's the size of a beached whale?" Jiro growled angrily as he glared into Rinsuke's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I was working and got dragged to a party. I stayed out too late I know, but I couldn't just leave. It was a party for my boss' daughter," Rinsuke reasoned as he patted Jiro's arm. Jiro sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Lets just go to bed, we need some sleep for tomorrow," Jiro sighed as he held Rinsuke's hand. He dragged his husband to bed and waited for him to lie down. Rinsuke helped Jiro into bed and snuggled closely to his wife. Jiro sighed contently for the first time tonight and couldn't wait for their picnic lunch tomorrow.

* * *

Jiro awakened slowly and stretched. He noticed that his arm was now in a hard cast and he was laying in a hospital bed. He heard arguing outside and the voices sounded so familiar.

"You actually believe that lying little brat! How can a mere child like Jiro possibly see spirits!" Jiro heard who sounded like Cain shout.

"I do, the look in his eyes told me he wasn't lying. Besides based on his broken his wrist is its clear that he couldn't have broken it himself," said a voice that Jiro reasoned to be Rinsuke.

"Calm down both of you. You might wake Jiro up," said a calm voice Jiro decided belonged to Sei. He heard the door open and in stepped Rinsuke, Cain, and Sei. Jiro didn't say anything to acknowledge the fact that he knew they were there, but he also made no attempt to tell them to leave.

"How are feeling Jiro?" Sei asked as he walked up to Jiro's side. Jiro turned to face Sei and sighed.

"I've felt better. I just wish I could be my normal self. Not the me that's stuck in a child's body, not the me that sees the spirits of his dead family members, not the me with a shattered wrist, and especially not the me that feels minipulated and hurt all the time. I want the crying to stop, I want people to trust me like they used to, and I especially want my old body back. I want my life back," Jiro said as his voice became quieter at the end. He resisted the urge to cry, he was through crying. He'd cried enough for two lifetimes and he wasn't going to anymore. Jiro felt the shocked and intense stares on him and wanted to be normal. He wished that his mirror image had given him more information instead of taunting him with questions he already knew the answers to.

"Jiro, I understand that you want your old life back. I have the same feeling with each reincarnation, but try not to allow the feeling to take control of you. It will wind up consuming you completely," Sei warned before he turned to leave. Cain said nothing but chuckled to himself at the sight of Jiro being the right age to match his actions. He too turned and left. Rinsuke walked up to Jiro and sat beside him on the bed. He held the former Old Blood close to him and rubbed circles into his back.

"Are you okay?" Rinsuke asked as he watched his friend fight back the tears forming in his eyes.

"I'm not okay at all. You heard what I said. You must think I'm crazy now don't you? I know I think I've lost my mind," Jiro replied bitterly. He looked like a kicked puppy, a kicked puppy that needed love. Rinsuke pulled Jiro onto his lap and wrapped his arms around Jiro's waist. Jiro looked into his eyes, a confused expression on his face that literally said 'What are you doing?'

"You look like you need someone to heal the hurt you're feeling. I'm no doctor, but I'm sure I can make you feel better. Trust me," Rinsuke whispered to Jiro. Jiro's cheeks flared a deep red color, but he didn't try to move away from Rinsuke. He snuggled closer and inhaled the scent of honey and sakuras. It smelled a little feminine, but Jiro didn't care. He wanted someone to hold him and he was getting his wish. Rinsuke tilted Jiro's head upward and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Jiro sighed and rested his head on the crook of Rinsuke's neck, the soft skin making him feel comforted, and Rinsuke's arms around him made Jiro feel safe. He looked up at Rinsuke and knew he had a night in shining armor that would protect him from the terrible beast known as his depression and fears.

'You were right Rinsuke, I do feel better,' Jiro thought as he kissed Rinsuke's neck a few times. He didn't mind having to wait to do more romantic things with Rinsuke, but he also wanted to atleast be nineteen years old. That way their age difference of three years wouldn't matter. It would be accepted by society and that was all Jiro wanted. Unbeknownst to him his adult reflection and his mother were both watching from the mirror in the corner of Jiro's room.

"I guess you have a boyfriend now huh my Little Jiro?" Lin teased. Jiro blushed and turned his head away from her.

"_Whatever. I'm just worried that Rinsuke would be hurt if my body and my true self don't return soon. It won't be easy to persuade him to listen to me_," Jiro's reflection muttered angrily. He glanced over at his body and Rinsuke in eachother's arms and giving eachother kisses. He wished that was him right now, but pushed the thought aside for the visions of he and Rinsuke being a couple would be forever burned into his mind. Lin giggled at Jiro's reflection's expense and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm sure now that he and Rinsuke have their feelings for eachother out in the open it'll be easier to get him to cooperate," Lin said as she looked into the reflection's eyes that mirrored her own.

"_I'm sure he'll only cooperate until he's the age he desires so that the two of them could be a normal looking couple instead of a possible child molestation case_," the reflection sighed. He knew how selfish he could be and was worried that it would cost him all the relationships he had been struggling to build over the years. He knew that his body had a heart of glass from all the years of betrayal, hurt, and heartbreak he's experienced. He knew they weren't really ready for a close relationship, but knew he couldn't persuade his body to act the way he wanted it to right now, not until he had the power to step out of the mirror and be seen like Lin is seen. A regular person that can be touched and felt.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Jiro's reflection represents his mind as an adult, and the way Jiro is acting and thinkig now is his mind as a child, but the memories of himself as an adult still remain in his mind. There will be more instances of heartbreak so just bear with me. Review~Bff#3


	21. Sword, Growing Up, and a Prediciton

**Author's Note: **What's up! This chapter will be another long one, but don't worry. It'll be worth it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he looked at the laughing children playing in the park from his view of his hospital room window. He longed to enjoy the freedom of having two hands that can be used and sighed as he looked down at his cast covered wrist. Jiro felt a sudden surge of pain and whimpered softly. He let go of his injured wrist and felt some relief from the pain, yet the sensation of pins pricking him constantly barely faded. Jiro used his good hand to wipe away the tears that beaded at the corners of his gray eyes and sniffled as he did this. Jiro sighed and laid back onto the pillow of his hospital bed. Jiro was recently moved from his old room in the Emergency Room to a Recovery Room on the twelveth floor and he was clearly much happier alone than sharing a room with a senile old man that kept calling him a little girl. Jiro wished that he would be moved to a different room that or that the old man would get moved to the morgue if you catch Jiro's drift. Jiro heard a light knocking before the door opened and shut quietly. He sat up and smiled at Bluefire. She wore a pastel blue doctor's coat and light blue scrubs with red hearts. She held a tray in each hand and placed one on the table beside Jiro's bed while she kept the other for herself.

"Thanks, but I didn't order anything to eat," Jiro said before he took a forkfull of the pasta on his tray.

"I figured you needed something to eat. I've got an extra special addition to your lunch," Bluefire replied as she reached behind her. Jiro looked at her, confused by what she meant by surprize. His eyes suddenly filled with light as he looked in Bluefire's hands. It was his sword. Jiro took it gratefully and hugged it close to himself. It felt heavier than usual but he didn't care. He had the one thing he wished for since this whole ordeal began. Mimiko had hidden his sword from him when he was only five, but now that he was ten he figured he was old enough to wield it again. He felt tears spill from his eyes, but unlike the other times he cried these were tears of joy.

"How on Earth did you find it?" Jiro asked as he felt absolute happiness. Bluefire smiled before she spoke.

"Mimiko hid it in my shop and I decided that since your wrist is broken this would make you feel even better than if I gave you flowers or a teddy bear," Bluefire said warmly as a pink blush dusted her cheeks. Jiro set the sword down on his bed before hugging Bluefire. She was shocked at first but eased into her brother's embrace whole heartedly. She carefully took Jiro from his bed and held him tightly as he did the same to her. Their bangs intertwined, black mixed with blonde, and they were close enough to kiss, but Jiro had another plan in mind. He moved to her neck and bit down, his mouth filling with the sweet crimson liquid. It was warm and made Jiro feel warmth in the pit of his stomach. Bluefire only winced in pain as she allowed Jiro to drink his fill. She ran her fingers through Jiro's hair and smiled at her brother. Jiro released her after he drank his fill and licked his crimson stained lips. Bluefire was paler than usual but decided not to meantion it for she didn't want Jiro to worry so much.

"I didn't know you were type O," Jiro said as he felt slightly intoxicated by the warm and fuzzy feeling that enveloped his entire body.

"Well blood type O is very common in America and I am an American so it really isn't hard to put two and two together," Bluefire responded as some of the color returned to her skin. Jiro looked up at her and kissed her chin. He felt embarrassed but didn't care who saw him now. He had his sword, a full stomach, and the sweetest younger sister a man could ask for.

"Bluefire-chan, promise me that you'll never leave me," Jiro said as he rested his head against Bluefire's left shoulder. She chuckled a little bit.

"Don't worry my dear brother. I promise that you'll never be alone as long as I'm around," Bluefire responded. Jiro fell asleep feeling content and safe with his sister. Bluefire pecked Jiro's forehead before laying him down in bed beside his namesake sword. "Sweet dreams Jiro-nii-san. Tomorrow you'll feel better I promise."

* * *

Jiro stretched with a yawn the next morning and got out of bed. He shuffled sleepily to the bathroom and nearly screamed at his reflection. He had grown to about seventeen years old, yet height wise and his hair length made him look older. His hair now reached his shoulders and he was only six and a half inches shorter than his normal height. Jiro noticed that his wrist had somehow gotten better and was no longer in a cast. He blushed when he realized his clothes were now very tight and very short on him. His shoulders slumped in defeat, he couldn't win. He heard the door to the room open and heard someone walk in. Jiro peaked behind the door and quickly shut it, his cheeks a dark crimson color. Behind the other side of the door was Bluefire, Mimiko, and Kotaro.

'There's no way I can go out there looking like this! They'll laugh at me or I'll die of embarrassment! Either way I'm not ready to have my pride hacked to pieces, especially not when my clothes are this small and tight! Maybe this is what it feels like to be dressed like a prostitute?' Jiro thought as he silently fought off hyperventilation. His only hope was to hide here until Mimiko and Kotaro left. Jiro knew he could only handle one person making a mockery of hiss appearance but three will most likely make his heart give out. He jumped when he heard a knock on the door and kept quiet.

"Jiro-nii-san? Are you in there? Its okay, its only me," Jiro heard Bluefire ask though the door. He closed his eyes and consentrated on the sounds in the room. He didn't sense Mimiko nor Kotaro's presense so he decided to leave the bathroom. He carefully opened the door and was met with a tight hug around his body. He looked up to find his adult reflection hugging him only he wasn't in the mirror. Jiro tried to push away but his strength failed for he hadn't completely regained his strength.

"Where's Bluefire-chan and the others?" Jiro asked before nearly jumping at how different his voice sounded. It was an octive or two higher than his normal voice yet it still had that silky note to it. He heard the reflection chuckle to himself and wanted an explination as to why he wasn't in the mirror.

"_I bet you're wondering why I'm not in the mirror right now_," the reflection chuckled as he ruffled Jiro's hair.

"Yes I am, but how did you know?"

"_Its simple really, I'm your mind as an adult so I can tell what you're thinking. Like right now you're thinking 'How the Hell can he read my mind?'_."

"I guess we have a connection, but why are you not in the mirror. If you're not there doesn't that mean I'm going to die soon?"

"_Not quite. You see, I'm a representation of your mind so you're the only one who can see or hear me. Even if I'm not in the mirror I'll still be ablle to watch over you and you'll keep living as though nothing has happened_."

"Why did I grow up this time? The last time something like this happened I admitted my fear so what have I done to become this age?"

"_You cried for the first time in happiness and you unknowingly admitted how much you missed something thats's tied to your life as an adult. You admitted it through your body and your actions. Thats what made you older_."

"So how many more trasformations do I have to go through to turn completely back?"

"_One and in order to do so you have to sacrifice something you care about, just you don't want to admit it yet. Don't even try to ask me what you'll sacrifice because I'm not telling you_." With that the reflection faded leaving Jiro hugging air. He wanted the refection to tell him more, but knew that he had to make the sacrifice in order to find out. He then felt annoyed because the reflection never answered the question of why he wasn't in the mirror. Jiro sighed and decided to look in the closet to find some larger clothes to wear, these made his underwear ride up on him and the feelig wasn't too comfortable especially in Jiro's case.

* * *

**Author's Note: **How did you like chapter 21? Hope you enjoy the interactions between Jiro and his adult mind. It just came to me one night and I just had to put it in there. Reviews make the world go round so help the world spin. Review~Bff#3


	22. Hurt Mockery and a Rescue

**Author's Note: **Alright guys thing will get dramatic this chapter so for the faint of heart do not read this.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro felt happy, for after a week of being in the hospital he was finally deemed well enough to go home. Jiro held his sword and was glad he could manage its weight now unlike before.

'Soon enough I'll be my old self again, atleast I'll be able to go off on my own now without anyone worrying too much about me,' Jiro thought as he looked down at the streets below. He heard the door open and shut, but the smell was off to Jiro. He turned and felt light-headed. His vision blurred and he collapsed, the last thing he heard was a familiar laugh.

* * *

Jiro awakened slowly, but instead of the hospital room he was accustomed to waking up in he was in the basement of a warehouse of some sort. He tried to move, but silver chains kept him fettered to the walls. Jiro growled in frustration but this quickly turned to shock. There standing before him was Walkerman, he was in the same body Jiro cut in half all those months ago, the same body Jiro remembered turning to a Kowloon Child before turning to ash because Jiro had killed him, and it was the same body that stabbed and shot Jiro multiple times.

"Well, well, Silver Blade you seem to be doing well. Although you're older than I had planned it'll work either way," Walkerman said as he walked up to Jiro. Jiro cringed at the man's cold touch against his bare chest and Walkerman smirked at Jiro's displeasure.

"H-how are you still alive? I killed you months ago!" Jiro shouted. He wasn't too surprized to hear Walkerman laugh at him, but all it did was annoy Jiro even further.

"You think you killed me, but I always have a back up plan. You see I possed a man with an identical twin brother so when the time came I merely took over the twin's body and left the other man's body in this warehouse for safe keeping," Walkerman answered. Jiro couldn't believe what he was hearing, this man treated it like it didn't matter that some innocent person had died, he took his death lightly and it pissed Jiro off.

"How could you! Have you no respect for life at all! Its not something that can be treated like an easily expendable resource! Life is more precious than that and should be treated with more respect!" Jiro growled angrily. Jiro was met with a hard slap against his chest and he screamed in pain. Jiro looked into the clearly derranged man's eyes and was laughed at. Walkerman took pleasure in Jiro's pain and decided to amuse himself even further.

* * *

After an hour Jiro tensed up. Walkerman had returned with a bag and a sadistic smile on his face. He emptied the bag slowly and made sure Jiro saw what was going to be used on him. The first thing that came was a scaple. Jiro shrieked in pain as Walkerman carved a marking into Jiro's chest. Blood poured from the wound and Jiro bit back a few tears, his breath ragged from the pain. Walkerman smirked.

'That's it Silver Blade, feel the pain that you have caused my brethren to suffer tenfold,' he thought as he watched Jiro stuggle with the pain. Walkerman then took pleasure in taking water and dumping it onto the open wound before carving a few more. Jiro's screams raised in octive as the pain grew in magnitude and he could hear Walkerman laugh at his displeasure. Jiro noticed how Walkerman was smiling as he took a vile from his pocket.

"This here Silver Blade is the drug you took. One false move and this will be injected into your blood stream, leaving you a snivelling infant at my mercy so be a good boy and take your punishment like a man," Walkerman cackled. Jiro gulped for he knew this wouldn't end very well.

* * *

About two hours passed and Walkerman left covered in blood, Jiro's blood to be exact. Jiro was crying silently in pain as he watched the pool of his blood grow beneath his feet. Jiro looked at the markings on his chest and cried even more for these would make a door out of him. A door that could be used to resurect the Kowloon King or even worse Hajime. Just as said brother's name came to mind Hajime stepped out of the shadows and cackled at Jiro's misfortune.

"Oh my poor baby brother, what's wrong got a couple boo-boos? Why don't you ask Mommy to kiss them and make it all better. Oh that's right you killed her. Don't even try to deny it Jiro her and Father's blood are all over your hands. You unclean murderer, who's next in your little murder game, Lord Dragon, the Blue Wolf, or maybe even that brunette human you're so fond of, what's her name? Ah yes Mimiko, I'm sure you'd kill her with a simple flick of a wrist you abomination," Hajime said mockingly as he walked over to Jiro. Hajime took Jiro's recently healed wrist and snapped it again, smiling as Jiro cried out in pain. Hajime went even further, he broke Jiro's arm as well as his right ankle, laughing as his kid brother screamed. Hajime turned and left leaving Jiro broken. Jiro's voice grew rhaspy from the screams to the point where he couldn't talk above a whisper due to the pain it caused.

"Onegai, Lin, adult me, anyone save me from this nightmare," Jiro murmured as more tears spilled from his eyes. One tear in particular was made of blood and stained Jiro's left cheek in deep crimson. Jiro looked over to the side to see Lin running towards him. Like always she wore the outfit he loved, a black and red dress with gloves like his normal ones. She stopped before Jiro and yanked the chains off him, but Jiro had no strength left and fell into Lin's arms. Jiro barely wrapped his good arm around Lin's neck and cried into her shoulder. She shushed him gently and held him agaisnt her body that wasn't that much smaller than Jiro's was now. She held her battered and broken son and ran. She didn't care how, but she was determined to get Jiro to safety. She needed to go to one man she could trust and although Jiro didn't like it he would be safe with the god father he never knew he had, Cain Worlock.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I hated writing about Jiro getting tortured as much as you probably hated reading it. As for Cain being Jiro's god father you'll have to wait until next chappie to get the answer. Review and there will be glory for all and maybe even a little yaoi~Bff#3


	23. Missing, and the Search

**Author's Note: **Wow, I checked the stats on this fic and its my most read fic! Thanks to all my readers, and do review my registered readers it makes my day.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Lin ran quickly as she easily navigated her way across the Special Zone at night by leaping from building to building, her grip on Jiro never loosening for a fraction of a second. She wanted to get Jiro to Cain's place in one piece and it was bad enough Jiro had a broken wrist, arm, and ankle. So carrying him without causing the teen to scream in pain was rather difficult. If Lin was stronger she would be able to carry Jiro by slingng him over her shoulder, but alas she was lucky enough to be able to even hold Jiro, but now she really did't want to. Jiro was much heavier than she had anticipated and thatalone made carrying Jiro much more difficult than it already was. Lin felt a drop of rain on her nose, causing the woman to curse uder her breath before jumping down into the courtyard of Sei's mansion. Lin ran and hid herself and Jiro in a servant's entrance to the kitchen, awaiting the arrival of Cain. The man who was not only Jiro's god father, but her past lover.

* * *

"What do you mean the Silver Blade is missing!" Cain roared angrily at Bluefire. She didn't flinch like everyone around them did.

"He wasn't there when I came to take him home and when I checked around he wasn't with anyone who had connections to him, I even checked some of the bars he drinks at when he's feeling depressed," Bluefire calmly replied. This clearly angered Cain, the blonde girl reminded him of how immature Jiro acted thus pissing him off even further.

"Calm down Cain, this isn't helping the situation," Sei reprimanded in his calm voice. Cain backed down, but continued to glare at the American girl.

"Are you sure you couldn't find Jiro?" Mimiko asked worriedly, for she really cared for Jiro and hadn't even seen how much Jiro had changed. Her desire to try and make Jiro fall in love with her fueling her desperate search.

"I didn't check Sei's mansion, Cain's loft, or Zelman's mansion. I might be a trained sniper, but I don't go into someone's home without permission," Bluefire replied before she took a sip of her Coke. She looked to Rinsuke and felt pity for the poor man, she knew Rinsuke had feelings for Jiro and could sympathize with his pain. She had lost Jiro before at a young age and knew how the purplette felt.

"Well we a least know where to start looking," Zelman said nonchallontly. Zelman wasn't really keen on finding Jiro, for he still didn't trust him, but he did care about Kotaro. The young Sage became a close friend to Zelman and he didn't like seeing the young blonde with tears in his eyes.

* * *

Kotaro laid in his bed crying his eyes out into his pillow because Jiro was missing. Kotaro truly missed Jiro and wanted to be with his older brother. Kotaro regretted the fight the two had a while ago even if Jiro accepted Kotaro's apology Kotaro felt that he hadn't made it up to Jiro for all the pain he caused him. Had Kotaro not squeezed Jiro's wrist it might not have broken so easily. Kotaro sniffled and sat up. If anyone was going to find Jiro it was going to be him. Grabbing his bear, an umbrella, a few chocolates, a flashlight, and a warm blanket he set off to find his older brother.

* * *

Lin sighed as she set Jiro down in one of the many guest rooms in Sei's mansion on the softest bed she had ever sat on. Lin laid back next to her unconcious son and kissed his forehead.

'He feels warm,' Lin thought as she put her wrist against Jiro's forehead. Lin took a cool, damp cloth and draped it over Jiro's hot forehead. She sat up and pulled out a thermometer from her pocket. She put it in Jiro's mouth and calmly waited for it to stop rising so she could read Jiro's temperature. Unbeknowst to the two many people were fanticly searching for Jiro, all with different intents in mid, but all were prepared to take out anyone who seperated them from the Silver Blade, meaning Lin was in great danger.

* * *

**Author's Note: **This story is slowly wrapping up and this will begin a series about many magical things that happen to the Special Zone and its inabitants. Review to give some ideas about other transformations to be written about, and don't forget to check out my profile to vote for 1000 Ways to Destroy Jiro's Hat~Bff#3


	24. Found, Truth, and a Sibling

**Author's Note: **Alright people this chappie will be long, but totally worth it. This really is a joy to write as I hope it is a joy to read.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Bluefire charged through the streets, yelling at people to move it or risk being trampled by the clearly annoyed blonde. Mimiko followed behind her and appologized to the people that cleared a path for them because of the yelling. Finding Jiro was proving to be much more difficult than anticipated, something Mimiko couldn't understand. How could finding a teenage Jiro be so difficult? Even at seventeen he stood above most people so in a crowd it should be easy to find him. Bluefire focused her mnd, but her connection with him had been severed by some outside force.

"How much further do we have to run?" Mimiko asked, out of breath. Bluefire looked back at her before answering.

"As far as it takes, my older brother's safety and well being is my top concern. I've already failed him once, I don't want to do it again," Bluefire replied before taking a sharp turn into an alley. Both women unaware that they were close to their target.

* * *

Lin looked at Jiro critically, noting every change. His cheeks were a darker shade of red than a few minutes ago, his body was covered with a thick layer of sweat, he trembled as though he was cold, but Lin knew that Jiro was only shaking because his temperature was so high. Lin couldn't even touch Jiro's forehead for she would risk getting burned. Lin knew what she had to do, but she knew Jiro wouldn't like it one bit.

* * *

Jiro felt someone shaking him and struggled to awaken. When he did his vision was mostly blurred, but he could make out the figure of his mother.

"L-Lin, mommy? Is that really you?" Jiro asked shakily. His voice was very rhaspy and strained and it made tears come to Lin's eyes at the sound of it.

"Yes my dear child, it is me. My poor baby, you're burning up so badly. We need to cool you down right away, but I know you won't like it," Lin answered. Jiro sat up with a bit of pain shooting up his back and looked into her eyes.

"I'll do whatever it takes just to get well. I don't want to worry you anymore, I'll do it," Jiro said with a little more strength in his voice. Lin smiled before helping Jiro stand. He couldn't put pressure on his right leg, but managed to hobble with Lin to the bathroom. Jiro's eyes widened for he now knew what Lin planned on doing.

* * *

Cain walked angrily through the halls of Sei's mansion, the Dragon King himself by his side. Cain smelt the air and caught two familiar scents.

"What is it Cain?" Sei asked as he looked to Cain. Cain frowned.

"I can sense Jiro's presence, but its very faint. The other presence seems to smothering his very essence," Cain replied before leading Sei to the source of the scents.

* * *

Lin tensed and Jiro could sense her discomfort.

"What's wrong Lin? You seem a bit tense," Jiro asked before dumping a bit more cold water over his head. Lin sighed before sitting next to Jiro.

"I feel that two strong Old Bloods are comming this way, and they seem intent on taking you from me," Lin replied before wiping a bit of sweat off Jiro's forehead. Jiro looked to Lin before holding her the best he could with only one good arm.

"Don't worry, I'll never let them hurt you," Jiro cooed before pecking Lin on the cheek. Lin smiled as she looked at her son.

"Oh Jiro, you are so sweet for trying to alleviate my worries, but you really shouldn't try to further strain your body. I fear that the damage would be irreversable," Lin replied before standing up. Jiro turned away to give Lin a bit of privacy so she could put a robe on. Lin picked up a nearby plastic basin and stood by the door, quieting her senses in anticipation for the on coming threat. She waited until the larger form stepped into the bathroom before bashing it over the head with the basin.

* * *

Cain had barely taken a step into the bathroom when his head was beaten by a plastic basin. He turned to face the assailant and was shocked to see what appeared to be a female version of Jiro. She stopped midswing when she realized who she was hitting.

"C-Cain? Cain Worlock is that you? What happened to that lovely blue hair I loved to see every day?" The woman asked. Cain then recognized the voice and put two and two together.

"L-Lin? What on earth are you doing here? I thought you died ninety six years ago," Cain responded as he straightened up. She was indeed Lin, the woman who was not only Jiro's mother, but his past lover. Jiro had noticed this exchange and wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Mom, how do you know Cain?" Jiro asked as he stared at Lin. She sighed before walking towards him.

"Well you see, before I started dating your father I dated Cain. I broke up with Cain about four years before Hajime was born and about a week after I ended things with Cain I met your father. Had I not ended things with him he would have been your father. He is good friend to me now and he helped me when I was pregnant with you when your father was away because of his job in the Japanese Imperial Navy. Because he was so close to me I made him your god father," Lin answered. Jir'o's eyes widened with shock. Cain Worlock, the man he couldn't stand to be in the same room with was infact his own god father.

"Then where was he after you and Dad died? Where was he when I was being touched by creepy homeless pedophiles? Where was he when I fended for myself when I was only four years old?" Jiro asked getting louder as he asked questions. Lin held Jiro gently and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry my dear child, forgive me for not protecting you like I should have. No one deserves to have such a trying childhood," Lin whispered into Jiro's ear. Jiro gave Lin a one armed hug while he glared at Cain.

"How does it feel knowing that I could have been your father Jiro?" Cain asked with a smirk. Jiro looked dead into his eyes.

"It makes me hate you, how dare you make my mother feel guilty. If you had taken care of me like she asked you to do she wouldn't feel this way," Jiro replied, his fangs flashing dangerously. His eyes were cold and preditory. Sei entered the room and cut the tension between the two men.

"Jiro, Cain you both must stop this tension. It clearly is making things harder on Ms. Lin so please calm down," Sei said in his forever calm voice. Jiro stopped glaring at Cain and focused on comforting his mother. Lin's grip around Jiro tightened and Jiro felt her hot tears fall onto his bare shoulder. Jiro rested his head ontop of Lin's and sighed into her hair. He didn't want to worry her anymore, she was far too kind and gentle to worry about a rough warrior like him. Lin felt Jiro's skin cool down a bit and knew that some of his excess heat transferred to her own body. Lin let go of Jiro and walked back over to Cain. She slapped Cain hard in the face, an angry red handprint on his right cheek. Her eyes were cold and cruel narrow slits, now Cain knew where Jiro got his intimidating stare from. Lin was much smaller than Cain, but the way she stared at him made Cain feel a mere two inches tall compaired to her. The tension was so thick in the small room that not even a sword made of orichalcum could cut it. Cain didn't dare to question Lin's actions, he had seen what she has done in the past to protect her children from harm. He had witnessed Lin throwing a man across a lake because he tried to get Hajime to stand on top of a high table, she kicked a man ten feet into the air because he made Jiro cry, and when she was pregnant with little Yuki she beat a man with her shoe because he tried to touch her swollen abdomine. Cain knew that Lin would do anything to protect her children, such a trait passed onto Jiro seeing as how he even begged Cain for the slightest scrap of information when Kotaro went missing all those months ago. Cain backed down, Sei seemed a little less tense, and Lin relaxed slightly. Jiro on the otherhand was currently trying to wrap his head around the fact that his calm and sweet mother dated Cain and said man was his own god father. Jiro knew that there was only one person he could go to for a neutral opinion on the matter, though said man currently hated his guts.

* * *

Zelman Clock was rather reluctant to allow the Silver Blade into his mansion. He intended to burn said Black Blood at the first sight of his black hair, but the pained expression on his face and the fact that he could barely make it to the door was enough to envoke a miniscule amount of pity for the now teenage vampire. When Zelman saw Jiro up close he was dead silent, he never would've thought that in a million years that he'd see Jiro with a cast up his entire right arm and a cast up his left leg.

"What did you do to yourself this time Silvy?" Zelman inquired with a little venom in his voice. Jiro noticed this, but decided against angering the Crimson-eyed Butcher. He had heard enough to know of the horror and pain his victims endured.

"I got hurt," Jiro replied. He didn't want to go into detail about it, but he knew that Zelman would want to hear more about it. Jiro figured that it would be black mail for when Zelman was bored. Jiro even went as far as to guess that Zelman was secretly recording their conversation for later use.

"How did you get hurt? Did you try to commit suicide again?" Zelman asked. Jiro's eyes widened. No one but Cain, Sei, and Crow knew that he had suicidal tendencies on occassion. Sure he tried only three times, but it was enough to make the three Old Bloods pay close attention to what Jiro did. Crow even went as far as to try and put Jiro into therapy because he was cutting himself with any knife he could get his hands on.

"H-how did you know?" Jiro asked, his voice trembling with fear. Zelman smirked, he knew he had Jiro cornered. Maybe now he could get the truth out of him.

"I have my sources now tell me, did you or did you not try to commit suicide again?" Zelman responded. He was getting agitated and was prepared to force Jiro to answer him.

"No. How could you even think of it? Do you know how that makes me feel? Do you even know what hell I face everyday because of it? I have to live with the guilt of knowing I tried to take the coward's way out, I have to live with the condesending looks and whispers about my sanity, I have to live with knowing that if I get hurt they will question me until they break me down. I have to live knowing that I've already been broken and continue to be broken by my so called friends. So go ahead and break me further Clock I don't care anymore. Just shatter my heart to pieces so you can have pleasure in knowing that you broke the Silver Blade, so you can enjoy my agony like the sadistic bastard you are," Jiro said, his voice getting angry in the middle of his tirade before quieting down to a shaky voice. Zelman's red eyes widened, a mere child would dare to speak to him that way. Zelman ran up to Jiro and shoved him to the ground. Jiro tried to push himself up with his only good arm, but was stopped by Zelman hitting him in the stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. Jiro gasped for breath, but was met with violent nausea. Jiro covered his mouth and tried to reach for the trash can only a few centimeters away from him. He stopped and cried. He curled into a little ball and broke down crying, his sanity broken along with the remnants of his heart. A light appeared from the corner of the room and out of it stepped a little girl. She ran and stood in front of Jiro, her arms spread as though she was blocking Jiro from view.

"You big meanie, leave my big brother alone!" The girl said with anger in her small voice. Zelman stared down at the young girl, she had long black hair like Jiro, but it was tied into pigtails, and her eyes were a touch bluer than Jiro's were. Other than that she looked almost identical to Jiro only she looked about five years old.

"And what if I don't leave Jiro alone?" Zelman questioned, he was annoyed that not only one, but two children were questioning him.

"I'll tell Mommy, then you'll be in big trouble," the girl replied. Zelman took a step forward and the girl took a step back, trying to protect Jiro the best she could. Zelman made a move towards Jiro and the girl screamed. Zelman then felt someone punch him in the face. He rubbed his abused mouth and gazed in awe. There stood Lin, the only woman who ever had Zelman in a position of inferiority.

"Stand down Clock, you know what'll happen if you try to hurt my son any further," Lin said coldly. Zelman stood and bowed to her. Lin scoffed.

"Princess Lin, the only survivor of the Auroriana bloodline, the Princess of the Black Kingdom, Slayer of the Flame, and the only woman who I ever bowed before. I humbly appologize for my actions, I had no idea that the Silver Blade was your son," Zelman replied, his head still bowed. Jiro paused in his crying to look up at Lin.

'Wh-what? M-Mother's a vampire? I was the offspring of a vampire and a human this entire time!' Jiro thought. Lin gently picked up Jiro before turning to face Zelman.

"You Zelman Clock better learn not to mess with my children or you'll learn why I'm called the Slayer of the Flame. Now come along Yuki-chan, we need to tend to your brother's injuries," Lin said before turning to leave. Yuki followed her out the door, but not before sticking her tongue out at Zelman as she walked behind her mother.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Last part of this was pretty depressing, but it is what it is. Hope you enjoyed reading it and please review, I enjoy reviews.~Bff#3


	25. Secrets Revealed, a Challenge Accepted

**Author's Note: **Okay for those who couldn't guess, Yuki is Jiro's younger sister, just she was never born and seeing as how that happened and how pure her family's love was towards her even before she was supposed to be born she was granted with the appearance of a five year old girl.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro was laid down in his bed back at the loft, he remained silent the entire time Lin carried him back and this continuous silence was beginning to worry Lin.

"Yuki-chan, why don't you go play with Kotaro? I'm sure he could use the company," Lin suggested. Yuki jumped up and nodded before happily running to find Kotaro. With Yuki out of the room Lin shut the door and turned her attention to her quiet child.

"Jiro? What's wrong my darling? Why aren't you speaking to me?" Lin asked as she sat beside Jiro. She placed her hand on Jiro's shoulder, but he shrugged it off coldly.

"I refuse to speak to you, you lied to me! How could you not tell me you were a Black Blood!" Jiro replied angrily. Lin sighed, she had to explain this to Hajime as well. She scooted closer to Jiro and rested her forehead against Jiro's.

"My dear, I had to lie to you. You were too young to accept the responsibilities of being a vampire at the time," Lin replied.

"That's no reason to lie to me, even if I was only four I would've understood. You told me yourself that I was very intelligent and mature for my age so you didn't need to lie," Jiro muttered more to himself then Lin. She sighed and knew she had to explain further.

"You weren't a vampire at the time, but you were born a vampire. We, your father and I, feared that you would be ridiculed by other children if they knew you were a vampire so we took measures to change you into a human baby though it weakened you quite a bit," Lin started.

"How? How did you do it? I was told that once I was turned that I reached the point of no return, I could never be human again," Jiro said. He was a little less cross with Lin, but he was still pretty miffed.

"We just made your vampire side dormant until you obtained the blood of another vampire, only you didn't fully become part of her bloodline. There is still a small part of your blood that remains a part of the Auroriana bloodline," Lin replied. Jiro felt even more confused than before and Lin could see it on his face.

"Its true your father was a human Jiro and I am in fact a vampire, but my blood is dominant meaning no matter what you would have been born a vampire. Your brother Hajime was also a vampire, he recieved my blood at eighteen and he recieved this talk as well. Even Yuki-chan. Had she been born she would have been a vampire from birth," Lin said. Jiro sighed, just great he was a hybrid like Bluefire-chan.

"Am I a hybrid?" Jiro asked, hoping to get the answer he wanted.

"Technically yes you are seeing as how your father was a human and not a vampire when I got pregnant with you," Lin answered. Jiro didn't seem relieved at all, as though he had more questions on his mind.

"Why do you and Hajime visit me?" Jiro asked after a few minutes of thought. Lin smiled, she was waiting for this question.

"Well, I'm here because you need guidance and support. You see, your mentality was so broken after your initial transformation that if I didn't intervine soon you would have been much worse off than this," Lin responded. "As for Hajime, he wants revenge. He believes that you stole all the love and attention I had towards him and he believes that if you were out of the way I had to pay attention to him. This isn't even the first time he tried to kill you, he tried when you were ten. When you fell in the river and nearly drowned, you felt like someone was dragging you to the bottom of the river. That was Hajime, he at first wanted your death to seem accidental, but now he wants me know he killed you." Jiro felt his eyes well up with tears, he could hardly believe it. His own flesh and blood brother wanted him dead all for some attention.

"H-how do I stop him?" Jiro asked, tears brimming in his eyes. Lin could see his strong resolve past the tears and knew she couldn't dissuade him.

'So headstrong, just like Jun," Lin thought.

"You can stop him by defeating him in a series of battles," Lin said. Jiro looked at her, his head tilted in confusion. "You simply must defeat him in three out of five events in a competition that will test your abilities as a warrior." Jiro looked a little more confident before remembering his injuries. With a completely busted arm and leg there was no way he could move without crutches let alone compete in a competition.

"Mom, there's no way in this world I could get better so quickly," Jiro whispered dejectedly. Lin smirked before taking the glass of water on Jiro's night stand. Her grey eyes took on an icy blue glow as she concentrated on the clear aqua in the glass. Before Jiro's eyes it levitated out of the glass and froze into the shape of a crystal. Lin looked at Jiro's wrist and the crystal ran down the portion of the cast covering his wrist, effectively cutting the cast portion off. The crystal laid against Jiro's wrist and a multi-colored light surrounded it. Jiro felt a little pain, but it dulled as the light faded, revealing his fully healed wrist. Jiro stared at it astonished, moving it gently to make sure it was actually his own wrist moving.

"I know, amazing right? That's the power of our bloodline Jiro, we can heal using ice and light," Lin explained as she did the same to Jiro's arm. Jiro stared at the crystal before turning his attention to how much concentration Lin was using in order to move the crystal that barely looked big enough to fit into the palm of his hand. Once his leg was healed, Jiro stood. He used the Hide Hand to summon his blade and unsheathed it.

"Listen here Hajime, you may be my older brother, but that doesn't give you the right to kill me. I hereby challenge you to a competition to prove who's the better warrior. If I win then you leave me, my friends, and our family alone, but if you win I'll allow you to make me transform in any way you choose," Jiro yelled to the ceiling. He knew Hajime was listening based on how tense the room felt. He and Lin clearly heard Hajime laugh at Jiro.

"You're on baby brother, but don't go crying to Mother when you get turned into a little koi fish," Hajime said with a cackle.

"Bring it on old man! You are eight teen years older than me so I've got youthful exuberance on my side!" Jiro replied with a smirk. Lin sighed and shook her head.

'Those two are so childish, even if they are adults they'll never grow up,' Lin thought as the sound of the two arguing fell to the backround of her thoughts. 'Oh Jun, if only you could see your boys now. They act so much like you I bet you'd think they were just you from different points of time in your life.'

* * *

**Author's Note: **Wow, eight reviews. Sweet! Thanks Rose for reviewing so much, and as for your beach idea I'll probably use it in an omake fic for extra moments that didn't make the cut at the time of writing this fic. REview and there will be more updates~Bff#3


	26. The Fight

**Author's Note: **Time for the epic showdown between Jiro and Hajime. Will the second born son be able to outshine his older brother? Or will Jiro be stuck turning into a koi fish?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

It was stormy the day of Jiro and Hajime's competition, though neither noticed the horrid weather. They were too busy getting ready for the matches to care about something so trivial. Hajime and Jiro were in rooms across the entire building from eachother so Hajime wouldn't injure Jiro before the competition began.

* * *

**With Jiro**

"Are you sure you can handle this Jiro?" Mimiko asked worriedly as she watched Jiro put the finishing touches on his outfit.

"Don't worry Mimiko, after everything I've been through I'm positive I can handle this," Jiro reassured his Red Blood companion. Jiro walked towards a mirror to take in his new outfit. He had a dark purple shirt on, his pants were black and cut off at his ankles, he had on black boots that were a few sizes smaller than his normal boots and on his back he had his sheathed sword held up by an orange cloth that went from his right shoulder to his left hip. On Jiro's belt was a buckle in the shape of an ice crystal surrounded by an aura of light, and he wore a necklace with a black and red rose intertwine with eachother. Jiro turned back to Mimiko and kissed her lips gently. "If I don't make it, take good care of Kotaro for me." With that Jiro left the room, heading towards his fate.

* * *

**With Hajime**

Hajime was much more confident than Jiro was by a mile. Hajime wore a black leather shirt with many zippers on it and tight black leather pants. Around his neck was a dagger on a simple gold chain and on his black boots was a plethora of spikes.

"Alright baby bro, you want a fight then a fight is what you'll get," Hajime said menacingly before walking out to meet Jiro on the battle grounds.

* * *

Jiro and Hajime faced eachother, both with victory on their minds. Jiro hoped that this would free him of Hajime's wrath and prove that no matter what age he is he is the Silver Blade. A fact that will always be present in his life even when he didn't want it to be the only thing he is known for. Hajime on the other hand was thinking of different things to put in the pond he'll put Jiro in once Jiro was turned into a koi fish. To make things worse Hajime was planning on making Jiro a female koi fish. In a puff of smoke came Bluefire and Lin, both had a clipboard and a pen in hand.

"Okay boys, this is how things will work. There will be a total of five competitions. The first to win three competitions will win. Hajime can't use his ghost powers and Jiro-nii-san can't use the eye raid nor the hide hand," Bluefire said to both competetors. Each nodded in agreement to these guidlines and awaited for the first round of competition.

"Okay, for the first round of competition you both will go through a corridor filled with your greatest fears. Whom ever cries first loses," Lin explained as she led Jiro and Hajime to the corridor in question. Jiro gulpped, his fears often were harsh and he probably would cry first. The buzzer beeped signaling both men to start their trip to their own personal hell.

* * *

**Hajime's Fears**

There was pink, pink in every corner of the hall. Rainbows and glitter flew through the air, and there were cute little animals singing a cutesy yet annoying song. Hajime was screaming as he ran through the hall, sweat falling from his forehead and his eyes.

* * *

**Jiro's Fears**

Jiro was breathing heavily as he walked through the hall, trying not to cry from the mere thought of his fears. Flashes of his father and mother dead in a pool of their own blood crossed Jiro's vision. Jiro quickly walked as the images of his friends and family dying came to mind. The one that hurt him the most was the accident that caused him to turn Bluefire into a vampire. A metal rollercoaster rail impailing her, tears running down her eyes, blood soaking into her blonde hair. What hurt the most was that Bluefire was so young, at only seven years old she was forced into the dark world of Black Bloods and Jiro wasn't there for her. He had Bluefire erase his memories and send him to be reborn into the past, Jiro selfishly made the choice to abandon his only sister for a guilt free life. After exiting the corridor for a minute he broke down crying, but he managed to make it without crying unlike Hajime.

* * *

"Alright boys, its time for some lunch, but this isn't an ordinary lunch. Oh no, this is a lunch fit for a bizzare food king," Bluefire said with mirth in her voice. Jiro and Hajime gulpped, neither one of them was an adventurous eater and they didn't want to do this challenge, but with Hajime losing to Jiro by one round so far he didn't want to be mocked in Hell all because his baby brother beat him in easy challenges. The lids were lifted revealing turtle jelly soup and a beating cobra heart. Jiro covered his mouth to keep from vomiting, while Hajime's face blanched at the sight of the heart. The buzzer sounded and both sucked in a breath before daring to take a single bite of anything. The heart was no problem for Jiro, he had eaten a frog heart before all because of a dare made by Zelman one evening, but the turtle jelly soup was another thing. No matter how hard he tried the soup wouldn't stay on his spoon and the jelly like thing kept jiggling and disgusting Jiro to the point where his stomach couldn't handle it anymore. He ran up to Zelman, ripped his beanie off and vomitted into it before returning it to the clearly disgusted red head.

* * *

After hosing out Zelman's hat and cleaning Jiro's face and the front of his shirt off, both men were chained to the wall. In front of them were two clearly angry goats.

"What is the point of this again?" Jiro asked weakly, he still hadn't fully recovered from vomiting earlier.

"You have to see how long you can go without crying Uncle," Bluefire responded as she let the two goats go, both aiming for Jiro and Hajime's private parts. Hajime at the last second nudged the second goat towards Jiro, both hitting him with painful accuracy. Jiro cried out in pain, but refused to say uncle. He managed to get his boot loose and kicked it at Hajime's manly pride, hitting him very hard.

"Uncle!" Hajime cried before realizing he said it.

* * *

Jiro and Hajime stood at the ready, both stationed at a table with a few bottles in a circle.

"Okay, now this is similar to Russian Roulette. The one who gets the potion loses," Lin explained as she stepped back cautiously. The buzzer sounded and the competition started with Jiro being the first to open a bottle and take a sip of it. Normal water, Jiro set that down next to his chair. Hajime went next, he took a swig of it and nothing happened. Jiro took the bottle to his left and drank a little of it. That was a mistake on Jiro's part, the instant it touched his tongue it felt like he was drinking fire. Once that subsided he noticed that Hajime was staring at him and drooling, annoying Jiro and making him realize he had turned into a girl. This round went to Hajime, making it a tie between the two brothers.

* * *

The last competition, a battle between the two brothers that would ultimately decide the victor. If one of them was thrown out of the ring the person out of it would lose. Jiro and Hajime stood infront of eachother, each holding a sword that was signifigant in some way. Jiro was holding his normal blade while Hajime was holding a sword that was typical of the Japanese Imperial Navy. The buzzer sounded and Jiro and Hajime immediately sprung into action. Hajime had the upper hand for he was taller and stronger than Jiro, but for now Jiro was much more agile and swift in his perries and counter attacks. Hajime had a few cuts and scrapes after five minutes while Jiro only had a cut on his left arm. The two continued fighting for a few minutes until Hajime threw his blade at Jiro and the blade penetrated Jiro's shoulder. Jiro swore under his breath and he disloged the sword and stuck them both in the ground. He wouldn't accept victory over an unarmed man when he had a sword. Jiro was very light on his feet and was able to dodge the blows aimed at him.

"Just give up Jiro! You'll never beat me! You'll remain a baby forever!" Hajime said before laughing evilly. Jiro paid him no mind and proceeded to hit Hajime to the point where one more blow would push him out of the ring. Hajime noticed this and threw his dagger, but it wasn't aimed at Jiro. It was headed towards Kotaro, and being the oving older brother he is took the blow, only the dagger lodged into Jiro's chest. Jiro fell onto his back and fell unconcious as the voices he heard quieted to nothing.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Dun Dun Dun! Cliffy! Next chapter will reveal who the winner of the contest is. Don't worry, in the final fight Jiro had returned to his normal teenage form. Just as he was allowed to clean up after vomiting. Review and don't forget to tell me who you think should win.~Bff#3


	27. Fate, Change, and the Winner

**Author's Note: **When we last saw Jiro he had a dagger lodged in his chest, will he survive? Or is this the end of the Silver Blade?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Bluefire ran up to Jiro and removed the dagger from his chest before putting pressure on his chest wound to stop the blood from flowing.

"Come on Jiro-nii-san, stay with me," Bluefire said to her unconcious brother. She kept one hand on the wound and checked his pulse. It was fading and this meant he didn't have much time.

"Cain! Get your fat ass over here and put pressure on his wound!" Bluefire snapped as she glared at the blue-haired man. Cain complied though he glared at Bluefire as she moved closer to Jiro's head. He was getting paler with each passing second and he needed blood if he even had a chance at surviving the injury. Bluefire took the dagger and cut the upper part of her right arm. She forced Jiro's mouth open and put it over her wound. She tilted his head back and made sure he swallowed her warm blood. Jiro drank weakly and he got a little color back on his face. It wasn't enough to please Bluefire so she motioned for Mimiko and Lin to come over. Lin dropped to her knees and cried as she held Jiro's torso in her arms. Her tears landed on his face and roused a little movement from him. Lin bit into her bottom lip and gave Jiro a couple gulps of her blood, but it still wasn't enough. Lin broke off and looked to Mimiko.

"Its up to you now dear. Please help my poor baby boy," Lin said sadly as more tears spilled from the corners of her eyes. Mimiko nodded before kneeling in Lin's now abandoned position. Mimiko took the cleaned dagger from Bluefire and slit her wrist. She forced Jiro's mouth open and made him drink from her. Mimiko sent feelings of warmth and good health to Jiro and hoped he recieved them along with her blood.

* * *

Black darkness surrounded Jiro. No light source for what seemed to be miles, and it was beginning to get cold. Jiro shivered as the cold feeling took over his body, and felt only slight warmth when tears slipped down his face, but these quickly grew to be frigid when the coldess enfolded them. Jiro knew the end was coming and figured these would be his last moments on Earth before he turned to ash. Just then a bright light came from above Jiro.

"Come on Jiro, its time to go home," a familiar voice said. Jiro's eyes widened.

'No, it couldn't be,' Jiro thought before he felt two pairs of hands pull him up into the light. Jiro had to close his eyes so he wouldn't go blind, but when he snuck a peak he saw that his father Jun and his guardian Shiro were taking him to some place.

* * *

Jiro's eyes flew open as he sat up, breathing heavily. Jiro put a hand to his chest and felt a little warmth seep onto his hand. Jiro pulled it back and was met with the sight of crimson staining his hand. He recognized the sticky liquid as his own blood and paled at the realization. He looked around and was surrounded by light.

"You have awakened Jiro," a male voice said. Jiro looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"If you do not mind might I ask who you are?" Jiro asked, still frantically searching for the voice's owner.

"I am one of the Guardians to the gates of Heaven dear child," the voice answered.

"F-forgive me, I didn't realize where I was," Jiro said appologetically as he bowed while blushing from emarassment.

"There is no need to appologize dear child. I looked over your record and you are indeed worthy of a comfortable life in Heaven," the angel said as Jiro heard the sound of papers being flipped through. Jiro felt happy, but that happiness faded when he thought of leaving behind his friends and family. This sudden change in emotion didn't go unnoticed.

"Why are you sad dear child? You should rejoice in no longer having to suffer such an unbearable fate," the angel said as Jiro saw an orb of light circle him.

"It is a great honor to be allowed into Heaven, such an honor I thought I would never recieve, but this doesn't make me happy. I truely miss my family and friends back on Earth. If its possible, I'd like to go back to them," Jiro said sadly, his heart lurching in his chest.

"Very well Jiro, you shall be granted life again, but you shall be a vampire dear child. A fate that shall take about ten years for you to be able to regain your place in Heaven," the angel said before light enfolded Jiro. Jiro smiled, he was being reunited with his dear siblings.

* * *

Bluefire knelt infront of Jiro's coffin that laid in his room, crying enough to fill an entire ocean with her tears.

"Oh Lord, I beg of you! Please bring my dear older brother Jiro back to life! He's the closest thing I've had to a best friend for a majority of my life and I need him back! Please! I love him more than my own life!" Bluefire cried as she looked to the sky before crying into her hands. She hadn't felt so hurt since Blueflame died, such a blow took her a year to even consider dating. Now that Jiro was dead she felt alone, helpless, and most of all unloved. The only reason she was tolerated in the Special Zone was because of Jiro and now that he was gone she would be forced under harsh regulations or even worse. She could be stripped of her Black Blood half and be stuck as a mere faerie puppet under the control of the royal council of the Kingdom of Faeries. Just then she heard a moan come from Jiro's coffin.

'I've gone crazy! I'm hearing my brother's voice even though I know he is clearly dead,' Bluefire tought as she went up to the coffin. She was about two feet away when the coffin opened, and outstepped her fully grown and completely alive brother Jiro. Jiro looked around and noticed that Bluefire was completely dressed in black.

"Bluefire-chan are you okay? You look like you were recently crying," Jiro implored. Bluefire ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I-is this real? Am I dreaming that I'm in your arms?" Bluefire asked as she cried. Jiro gently pinched her upper arm and smiled at her.

"Do you believe that this is a dream now?" Jiro asked as he dried some of her tears.

"No, this is in fact a dream come true," Bluefire replied as she inhaled Jiro's intoxicating scent of blood, roses, and chocolate. Jiro chuckled before kissing Bluefire's lips softly. She smiled before kissing Jiro back, taking joy in knowing she warmed Jiro's cold lips up.

"Are you ready to face the others?" Bluefire asked once they stopped giving eachother affection. Jiro adjusted his ribbon and smiled.

"Of course, but I wonder who I'll be the happiest to see," Jiro replied.

"Well, Mimiko and Rinsuke will both be pretty excited to see you alive and well," Bluefire said before moving to open the door.

"Wait! Who won the competition?" Jiro asked, panic clear in his voice.

"You did of course. Hajime endangered the life of somebody who wasn't a part of the fight so he was disqualified," Bluefire responded as she put one hand on the door knob. Jiro sighed in relief, but he knew Hajime would be sore about losing. Hajime might even try to hurt Jiro again, but this time Jiro would be able to take whatever Hajime threw at him. He truly was ready for whatever life threw at him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Jiro won! Yay! Okay I knew he was going to win, but still be glad he did win. It would be boring if I had to write about Jiro being a koi fish. The last few chapters will be longer with the last chapter being absolutely the longest chapter ever. Review and be ready to see the final couple.~Bff#3


	28. Lover Decided and a Painful Farewell

**Author's Note: **Time for the love chapter for the winning couple. Enjoy, sorry for the wait. It took me a while to type this one up.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro swallowed the lump in his throat, his nerves getting to him. Jiro knew the others thought he was a dead teenager, so suddenly appearing as a clearly alive adult would definitely cause panic among them. He felt a hand grip his own and turned to find Bluefire giving him a reassuring look. Jiro nodded and opened the door, waiting a few seconds before stepping out of his room.

'So far so good,' Jiro thought as he took a few more steps out of the room. His steps were a little shaky, but that's from not using his legs for a while. Bluefire stood at the ready so she could catch Jiro if he fell or be his crutch if the situation called for it. Jiro walked until they reached the corner of the kitchen, he moved so the two of them wouldn't be seen for the corner could easily hide the combined space of the two siblings. Jiro dared to take a peak around the corner, looking into the kitchen to see if anybody was there. Upon inspection Mimiko was standing in the kitchen, wiping her eyes occasionally before continuing to cook. Jiro turned to Bluefire and motioned for her to go ahead to the living room. She took a quick peak into the kitchen and sighed.

'Rinsuke's gonna be devistated once he learns about this,' Bluefire thought as she walked towards the living room. She paused and turned to look over her shoulder, Jiro went into the kitchen anyway. Bluefire just shook her head and went on with her walking and quickly whipped up some tears so it looked like she took awhile in mourning Jiro's "death".

* * *

Jiro crept in quietly, not wanting Mimiko to see him until the right moment. Mimiko kept on cooking, unaware of her crush's presence in the room. He stood in the corner, using the shadows to hide his presence though the light reflecting in his eyes made them look predetory. Mimiko got the chills, feeling like somebody was watching her, but when she turned she couldn't see anyone there. She simply sighed and turned back to her cooking.

"I guess he really is gone. Funny, I used to hate him at first and now I can't imagine life without him," Mimiko said as she stirred what appeared to be a soup of some sort.

"I could say the same about you Mimiko." Mimiko gasped and turned, finding Jiro only about a foot away from her.

"Jiro?" Mimiko asked as she walked up to him. "This can't be real, you're dead." Jiro took Mimiko into his arms and pressed his lips against hers. Mimiko's eyes widened, her mind barely able to process what was happening. Jiro's scent, the feeling of his arms around her, his lips against her own, and the rapid beating of her heart all felt so real. Jiro broke off as suddenly as he kissed her, the upper half of his face concealed by his bangs. "Jiro?" Mimiko put her hand on his upper arm only to have Jiro back away from her touch.

"Why do you even care about me?" Jiro asked, keeping his eyes hidden from the Red Blood.

"I care about you because I love you Jiro," Mimiko replied taking a step towards him. Jiro backed up until his back hit the counter, he was cornered.

"I'm sure you love me Mimiko, but only as a little brother," Jiro whispered back. Mimiko's eyes widened, she understood now.

"Jiro, that was so long ago. Things have changed since then!" Mimiko said as she closed in on Jiro.

"The only thing that has changed is my body Mimiko! You only lust after me because of my looks! You don't really love me! Nobody does!" Jiro snapped, his eyes showing for the first time. They were the eyes of a person with a wounded heart, especially as the tears cascaded down his face. Jiro closed his eyes, trying to stop the burning sensation he felt in them. Mimiko cupped Jiro's cheek in her hand, using her thumb to wipe away his tears.

"Jiro, you need to let it go. I only treated you that way because I couldn't love you as though you were an adult," Mimiko started but she was cut off by Jiro.

"Spare me your words Mimiko. They mean nothing to me anymore. They only serve to drive me even further away," Jiro said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Mimiko kissed Jiro's cheek before hugging him tightly.

"Jiro please, I'm sorry that I regected your advances, but you were a child then. I only thought it was your mind being messed with. Bluefire told me that your mind would be a trainwreck because of your sudden change," Mimiko stated as she rested her head against Jiro's chest and closed her eyes.

"So that makes it okay for you to toy with my emotions and make me feel undesireable!" Jiro seethed as he pushed Mimiko off of him. Mimiko slapped Jiro's face and dragged him over to face her.

"Listen Jiro! You need to stop blaming others because you can't admit how low your self-esteem is! You just push the blame onto others when the blame is clearly your own! So stop acting like a child and grow up Jiro!" Mimiko snapped. Jiro's eyes darkened for a moment before a look of shock took over. Mimiko noticed his gaze wasn't on her, but over her shoulder. Mimiko turned, shocked to see what appeared to be a female version of Jiro, but she was a year or two older looking.

"M-mother?" Jiro managed to choke out. Lin chuckled before walking over to the pair.

"So you must be Miss Mimiko. Its a pleasure to make your aquaintance, my name is Lin Mochizuki and as you might be able to tell I'm Jiro's mother," Lin said happily as she looked into Mimiko's eyes.

"Do you think you can talk some sense into him? He's going on and on about how he's unloved because of me," Mimiko implored. Lin smiled before turning her attention to Jiro. She swiped a wooden spoon from a nearby drawer and waved it in front of Jiro so he could clearly see it.

"Now Jiro you remember this don't you?" Lin asked, her voice very chipper though her eyes told a different story.

"M-mother, I'm over one hundred years old. A simple wooden spoon doesn't frighten me," Jiro replied, a nervous look on his face.

"Nonsense Jiro, I'm sure you remember this being used whenever you repeated whatever your father talked about with his friends."

"Y-you have no power over me! I'm too old to be treated this way!" Lin's calm exterior snapped, Jiro gulped. He knew he was in trouble.

"You should never raise your voice to your mother Jiro! You should know this by now you ignorant child!" Lin snapped before smacking Jiro's butt with her weapon. Jiro yelped in pain, trying to play it off as him hitting his knee on the counter. Lin was irked even more so another blow was delt to Jiro, same place as the first one.

"Alright! I'm sorry! Please stop hurting me Mommmy! I'll never try to hurt Mimiko again and I'll never yell at you if you stop!" Jiro blurted out before blushing. Here he was claiming to be an adult when he clearly shouted out the dreaded "m" word. Lin smiled and handed off the spoon to Mimiko.

"If he ever gives you anymore trouble just use this, and he's always had self-esteem issues. No matter how hard I've tried he has never truly had high self-esteem, so don't let it get to you," Lin whispered before turning to face Jiro who was rubbing his sore bottom with a few tears in his eyes. Lin pecked Jiro's cheek gently.

"I'll be leaving now my dear little boy, but you'll never be alone. You have Miss Mimiko here to care for you," Lin said as she faced Jiro. Jiro hugged Lin tightly taking in her sweet scent.

"No! You can't leave me! I-I...I'll miss you," Jiro cried as he sobbed in Lin's arms. She simply kissed Jiro's forehead as she returned the hug.

"I might not be around now, but you can always call me whenever you need or want to talk to me. And Miss Mimiko, just because I won't be around that doesn't mean you can get away with taking my son's innocence without knowing," Lin replied, looking over to Mimiko as she said the last part. Jiro blushed and shushed his mother, clearly embarassed. "Jiro's a virgin!" Lin shouted out before slipping through Jiro's arms. She giggled as she faded away, moving on to Heaven where Jiro's father and sister were waiting for her. Jiro realized he was crying and wiped the tears away, Mimiko smiled and hugged Jiro tightly.

"Don't worry Jiro, she said she would check in on you on occasion and you can call her anytime you want to," Mimiko cooed as she let Jiro rest his head ontop of hers.

"I just can't accept that she really is gone...I never got to truly experience being a child and having a mother to care for me and make me feel safe," Jiro murmured as the tears fell slowly.

"I may not be able to make you a child again, but I'll be here to make you feel safe," Mimiko cooed as she tightened her hold on Jiro.

"I know that now...I truly do appologize for acting so irrationally Mimiko. I just...I was given a chance to truly be a child and I took advantage of my body's change to the point where I wasn't myself anymore. I hope you can forgive me," Jiro whispered in responce, hugging Mimiko tightly. Mimiko rubbed Jiro's back as he cried, being gentle and understanding. Jiro silently cried in Mimiko's arms, trying to be strong while on the inside he was begging to simply lose control and allow his emotions to dictate his actions.

"Its okay Jiro, you don't need to appologize. I know you were hurt from the start because you thought you lost everything you worked so hard on achieveing, and for a moment you did, but I won't hold this against you. I could never hurt you," Mimiko whispered comfortingly.

* * *

"So Jiro-Darling really wants to be with Mimiko?" Rinsuke asked as he looked into Bluefire's eyes.

"I'm sorry, but it is true. I witnessed it with my own eyes," Bluefire replied as she sat next to her friend. Rinsuke hugged her tightly.

"I knew this might happen," Rinsuke said as he allowed his heart to break. "I know that he is much better off in a relationship with a woman instead of another man and because I truly love him I must let him go." Bluefire smiled and kissed Rinsuke's cheek.

"You know his friend Crow is single and I heard that he recently came out of the closet," Bluefire said happily. Rinsuke smiled.

"I always thought that he was kinda cute," Rinsuke admitted, his cheeks turning a bright pink color. Bluefire giggled.

"That's the spirit! Now go out there and bag yourself a man!" Bluefire said encouragingly as Rinsuke ran out the door to find the Black Blood in question.

* * *

**Author's Note: **It took forever to write this! All because I'm not really a JiroxMimiko fan girl anymore, so yeah it was hard to write Jiro not being in a homosexual relationship. Hope you enjoyed and the next chapter will be the last one!~Bff#3


	29. Resolution and a New Future

**Author's Note: **Last chapter~ Woot! Enjoy this last chapter you guys and gals, and there will be an extra secret surprize at the end~

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Black Blood Brothers for if I did I would have it be longer and have some OVAs by now. I only own my OC Bluefire so do not steal her.

* * *

Jiro laid the flowers down on the grave, the sweet scent of roses blending with the soft, gentle scent of the burning incense. He felt tears come to his eyes as the memories of that day came to mind.

* * *

_It was a warm and relaxing afternoon, the sun is starting to set giving the sky a golden and red color. Young four year old Jiro was playing by the river in the middle of town, throwing his red ball into the air and catching it. He had only two friends in the entire world, his mother and father. Jiro's attention was drawn to the sound of a church bell ringing, causing him to drop his ball into the river. Jiro knelt down and tried to reach his ball, but his small arms couldn't reach it. He nearly fell in, but a young woman caught him before he even hit the water. She set him back on the ground before handing him his lost toy._

_"Thank you nice lady. I wish there was some way I could repay you," Jiro said sweetly while bowing. The woman chuckled before ruffling Jiro's hair._

_"Don't fret sweetie, I'm sure you'll repay me soon enough," she said before walking away, leaving Jiro to himself._

* * *

_Jiro ran home after the sun sank a little lower in the sky, the sky taking on a light purple color. He opened the door to his home and pulled his shoes off before shutting the door._

_"Mommy, Daddy, I'm home!" Jiro called as he walked into the hallway. He didn't hear the normal response from his mother, not even a hello from his father. _

_"Mommy, Daddy? Is anybody home?" Jiro asked as he walked to the living room. There was a red stain on the carpet, worrying the child. _

_"Mommy! Daddy! I'm scared!" Jiro cried as he ran to his parent's room. He opened the door and was met with a sickening sight. There on the ground infront of him was his parents in a pool of crimson blood. His mother's eyes were closed and blood trails were seen by the corners of her mouth. His father had a wound on his stomach, most likely caused by a sword. His normally bright brown eyes were dull and lifeless. Jiro dropped to his knees and screamed while crying. _

_"Mommy! Daddy! Please wake up!" Jiro shouted as he tried to shake his parents to awaken. After a few minutes of trying he stopped and looked at his hands, they were stained red with the cold blood of his parents. He cried out in anguish, feeling alone and now knowing that the world is not as kind and caring as he thought it was before. _

* * *

Jiro wiped his eyes, sniffilng a bit as he stared at his family grave. He felt a hand on each shoulder. To his right stood Cain, and to his left stood Zelman.

"What are you two doing here?" Jiro asked, wanting to mourn alone.

"As you know your mother and I were very close and as your godfather I must check on you," Cain replied, his voice low and emotionless as usual.

"Then why? Why did you leave me all alone. Why did you let me live on the streets and nearly get killed and raped! I was starving, cold, and sick for an entire year because of your carelessness!" Jiro snapped, his eyes holding anger, but his body showing something different, hurt.

"You would have grown to be a spoiled little brat, sad that it didn't work," Cain scoffed, a smirk on his face.

"Enough you two. Jiro I'm positive Lin would be upset with you right now, acting like a brat infront of her grave," Zelman snapped. Jiro stomped off, wanting to fume alone.

* * *

Jiro sat infront of the river he constantly played in as a child, the familiar sounds of children playing and the water flowing comforting him. He heard the sound of somebody sit down next to him, turning he found that Zelman was next to him.

"What do you want? A mere toy to play with, that's all I am to you," Jiro huffed, staring at the water and holding himself.

"I know you are cross with me, but I feel I have to look after you. I have watched over you for quiet some time," Zelman replied.

"What do you mean?" Jiro asked finally looking at Zelman.

"I was a child when I first met your mother. She was kind and very protective of me, caring for me as though I was her own. When I was turned she still cared about me, it was only when she was pregnant with Hajime she didn't spend as much time with me. I still visited her everyday and helped her in her time of grief when he died. She lost her first son and nearly lost you," Zelman replied, his crimson eyes staring at the horizon. Jiro looked at Zelman, questions buzzing around in his head.

"What do you mean she nearly lost me?" Jiro inquired, wondering if she...no that's not possible. Jiro's mother would never do that.

"She was so consumed by her grief she went into labor a month early. You were so small you were predicted to die within a few months. The only thing that kept you alive was sacrificing your life as a Black Blood, something that hurt Lin more than anything. She wanted you to live as a Black Blood so you could experience everything possible in life, and becoming a human weakened you. You were supposed to be an extremely healthy child that only an extreme illness would get sick, but now, well now you will always be suseptible to fevers. Something that now could easily kill you," Zelman answered. Jiro was about to comment, but was cut off by Zelman continuing. "Before her death Lin wanted someone to watch out for you, so I decided to take up the task of watching over you. However I could possibly help you I did. I left you food and water when you were on the streets, I made sure to guide you to the Navy base where you were taken in and cared for. I even provided my signiture so you could get into the Navy. Don't go thinking I set up everything that happened to you in life, but I helped when it was needed. Like how that sister of yours was suddenly found, I found her for you. She was rather easy to find once I broadened the search to a global one."

"So you've been being the godfather I expected Cain to be?" Jiro said in a confused voice, not sure he even got what Zelman said.

"Exactly, Lin knew Cain wouldn't really care about the child she had with another man so I was her back up. I am your actual godfather, but Cain still believes he is your godfather," Zelman replied with a smirk. Jiro's eyes widened, shock and relief both taking over. Shock because he never thought Zelman Clock would ever care about another living being and relief because he now knew there would be somebody who'll watch over him.

* * *

A few hours passed and Jiro arrived at home, tired and ready to go to bed. He entered his room, surprized by the sight of Mimiko laying seductively on his bed in her orange pajamas.

"So how did it go?" Mimiko asked as Jiro sat down on the bed.

"It was alright, but I still feel a little depressed," Jiro replied, laying beside Mimiko after he took his coat and hat off. Mimiko kissed Jiro's lips softly.

"Maybe I can make you feel better," Mimiko whispered huskily. Jiro smirked and kissed Mimiko back.

"I think I'll like that," Jiro whispered back, a lusty look in his eyes. It only took that answer for Mimiko to begin kissing Jiro and hugging him tightly. Jiro hugged her back, the secure feeling making him nearly pass out from sheer pleasure and joy.

* * *

**Author's Note: **YAY! Finally my first popular fanfic is done! Don't be sad though, there will be a sequel in the future. Okay there will be two going on at the same time, one that's more serious that will be called Again, Really? And the second one will be more humorous and will be called First Steps. So review and thanks for all the support you all had for this fic. Please do continue supporting us and give our other fics a try, you might find something just as good as this one.~Bff#3


End file.
